


I'm the Mess That You Wanted

by wildflower_daydreamer



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflower_daydreamer/pseuds/wildflower_daydreamer
Summary: Jonsa Modern AU. Jon and Sansa reunite after a decade. Sansa's a bit damaged from previous bad relationships. Each chapter is based on a song from Taylor Swift's reputation album. Rated Mature for sexual situations. Side note, I'm a visual person and like to imagine specific details like it's a daydream, so I added in pictures of Sansa's clothes or pictures of where the story takes place. If you're not weirdly detailed like me, I'm sorry in advance!





	1. Gorgeous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I do not own any of the lyrics, characters, or images...
> 
> Gorgeous by Taylor Swift
> 
> You should take it as a compliment / That I got drunk and made fun of the way you talk / You should think about the consequence / Of your magnetic field being a little too strong / And I got a boyfriend, he’s older than us / He’s in the club doing I don’t know what / You’re so cool, it makes me hate you so much
> 
> Whisky on ice, Sunset and Vine / You’ve ruined my life by not being mine
> 
> You’re so gorgeous / I can’t say anything to your face / ‘Cause look at your face / And I’m so furious / At you for making me feel this way / But what can I say? / You’re gorgeous
> 
> You should take it as a compliment / That I’m talking to everyone here but you / And you should think about the consequence / Of you touching my hand in darkened room / If you’ve got a girlfriend, I’m jealous of her / But if you’re single that’s honestly worse / 'Cause you’re so gorgeous it actually hurts
> 
> Ocean blue eyes looking in mine / I feel like I might sink and drown and die
> 
> You’re so gorgeous / I can’t say anything to your face / 'Cause look at your face / And I’m so furious / At you for making me feel this way / But what can I say? / You’re gorgeous
> 
> You make me so happy it turns back to sad / There’s nothing I hate more than what I can’t have / You are so gorgeous it makes me so mad / You make me so happy it turns back to sad, yeah / There’s nothing I hate more than what I can’t have and / Guess I’ll just stumble on home to my cats / Alone / Unless you wanna come along
> 
> You’re so gorgeous / I can’t say anything to your face / 'Cause look at your face / And I’m so furious / At you for making me feel this way / But what can I say? / You’re gorgeous
> 
> You make me so happy it turns back to sad / There’s nothing I hate more than what I can’t have / You are so gorgeous it makes me so mad / You’re gorgeous / You make me so happy it turns back to sad, yeah / There’s nothing I hate more than what I can’t have / You are so gorgeous it makes me so mad / You’re gorgeous

## 

## Sansa - November 2015

Sansa always loved coming home. As much as she enjoys living on her own down in perpetually-sunny San Diego, the smell of the forests surrounding her family’s estate outside of Seattle always brought her happiness. The crisp, clean, pine fresh air filled her lungs as she got out of the car. She greeted her family with hugs before rushing upstairs to her old bedroom to shower and get ready.

Tonight was Robb’s engagement party. He had finally proposed to Margaery Tyrell, Sansa’s best friend, after having dated her since high school. The party was being held on her family’s waterfront lawn. She rushed to get ready before helping her mother put up the rest of the decor, it’s not like Arya was going to help with that task.

As she strung up a garland of roses, Margaery’s favorite, she excitedly thought of all the family and friends she was going to see that night. Her mind turned to Jon Snow. Sansa’s parents were close friends of his parents for many years but, tragically, Rhaegar and Lyanna died in a car accident when Jon was little. With Jon having no other known relatives, Ned and Catelyn gladly took him in as one of their own. Her siblings saw him as their own brother but she was never close to him like they were. He and Robb were the same age and they had been best friends since they were babies. Arya has always been a tomboy and would try to tag along with their boyish excursions. Once Bran and Rickon came along, they looked up to Jon as another big brother. But then there was Sansa. She was her mother’s daughter through and through. She’d always been girly and ladylike since she could remember. She didn’t play with the boys and Arya, she had her own girly friends around to partake in makeovers and play princesses. She’s grown closer to her own siblings through the years, but never with Jon, there was always a weird distance between them. 

But she hasn’t seen him since he joined the Marines after he graduated high school and he was a stubborn mule who didn’t have any social media. Sansa had learned he went to college up here in Washington after he finished his four years of service and now works in her family’s company, Winterfell Inc., along with Robb. After high school, Sansa and Margaery took a year off to travel through Europe before starting college. While Marg went to college in Washington where Robb graduated from, Sansa went to NYU. It was very much different to what she was used to back home, but she did like living in the city. After graduating, she stayed in the city for about a year, had a very bad relationship, and escaped to San Diego. She instantly fell in love with the climate, the beach, the sun. It had been seven years since she had really lived in Washington, but she did visit often and her family would come down to southern California from time to time.

Robb and Margaery arrived as guests started to stream in. Marg made the giddiest little scream when she spotted Sansa. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Arya roll her eyes and sneak away so Marg wouldn’t pull her into the girly moment as well.

“That is an impossibly beautiful ring, Marg,” Sansa remarked as Margaery showed off her dainty hand.

“I have something for you, Sans!” Margaery exclaimed as she pushed a floral gift box into her hands. It contained a pretty and delicate gold necklace with a small “S” on it, a mini bottle of champagne, and a note that read  _It’s my turn to pop the question. Will you be my maid of honor?_

“Oh of course I will be!“ Sansa said, throwing her arms around her best friend.

“The wedding will be at my family’s estate in Hawaii in six months!“ Margaery stated as she put the necklace around Sansa’s neck.

“Considering how big this wedding will be, that’s pretty fast!“

“Come on, Sans, you know I’m a planner. I’ve had this wedding figured out for quite some time now,“ Margaery laughed.

“Oh and you were just so sure I would ask you to be my wife, huh?“ Robb teased.

“Everyone knew, Robb. Everyone. Since high school,“ Sansa retorted. “So who do I get the honor of walking down the aisle with?”

“Of course my best man is Jon,“ Robb answered.

“Where is he anyways? I haven’t seen him in probably ten years. What is it with you boys and not having any social media?“ Sansa asked, scanning the crowd of guests.

“He’s on his way, had to finish some stuff up at the office. And we’re too cool for that. Plus you know how shy and private that guy can be. Anyways, Marg posts enough pictures of me and her that I don’t even need Instagram.“

Sansa made her way through the guests, greeting people she hadn’t seen in a while. As she was gabbing with quite possibly her favorite woman in the world, Margaery’s grandmother Olenna, she spotted a very handsome man with curly dark hair coming down towards the party. 

Jon Snow. Gorgeous Jon Snow.  _Holy hell_ , she thought.

## Jon

He scanned the party, trying to catch sight of Stark family members. He was more on the shy side and wanted to beeline straight to his adopted family. Then his eyes fell on her.

She was wearing a very form fitting emerald green dress that looked absolutely amazing on her. She had always been a pretty girl, but she had definitely grown up into a gorgeous woman. She threw her head back in laughter as she talked with Margaery’s grandmother. It made him smile, he missed Sansa’s laugh. As soon as he realized he had been staring at her, he averted his eyes and made his way into the crowds of guests.

He spotted Ned and Cat and greeted them with hugs, found Rickon and Bran stuffing their face with appetizers. And as he was saying hello to Robb, Arya came flying in from out of nowhere with a punch to the arm.

“Ouch, what was that for?“ 

“Good job being late, punk,“ Arya retorted.

“Oh please, the party’s barely even started.“

He again spotted Sansa out of the corner of his eye as she talked to Margaery and knew he had to go over there to congratulate the bride-to-be and say hello. He was suddenly nervous again, as he almost always was around Sansa back in the day. 

“Congratulations, Marg,“ he said with a hug.

“Thanks, Jon!“

“Hi, Jon,“ Sansa said. Jon wondered why she said it so shyly when he never remembered her being shy.

“Sansa, it’s been a long time,“ Jon said as they gave each other an unfamiliar hug. He hoped he wasn’t being awkward, but his heart was beating out of control. This was the girl that he had fallen for so many years before but he kept it secret, even from Robb. Especially from Robb. This was his little sister and he was very protective of her. She wasn’t like Arya who always seemed to be able to take care of herself when it came to guys. After the bad relationships Sansa has had, Robb became even more protective. 

Jon did his best to not look at her too much while he talked to them. He was hoping to be over his teenage crush but those feelings had come rushing back as he was in her presence.

## Sansa

She had been trying not to stare at him too much. So much had changed about him, in a very good way. She kept wondering why he wasn’t really looking at her.  _He probably remembers how cold you were to him back then_ , she thought to herself. She didn’t really treat him like the rest of the family did. She wasn’t outright mean to him, but she wasn’t very friendly either. She just had enough on her plate with school, cheerleading, volleyball, friends, boyfriends, and everything else in her life. She regretted it now, she wished to be close to him like the rest of the Starks, even Margaery was closer to him because of Robb. She felt like the odd man out again. 

“You know, he’s single,“ Margaery whispered in her ear as Jon walked away.

 _Dammit, it would be better if he had a girlfriend, then I could get over whatever this feeling is_ , Sansa thought. “Oh hush, Marg, you know I’ve declared this ‘The Year of Sansa’. That means no boys. I need a break after Joffrey and Ramsey. I need to find  _me_ , even if that sounds horribly corny.“

“Sure, I’m just saying…“ Marg teased as she went back over to Robb.

Sansa was uncomfortable with the nervousness and shyness she felt with him, so she went to the bar to try and drown it out and replace it with liquid courage. The third time she was at the bar waiting for her drink, she felt someone come up beside her.

“Whiskey on ice, please“ Jon said to the bartender. Sansa felt her stomach do a little flip.

 _What the hell, Sansa, it’s just Jon_ , she thought to herself.

## Jon

“You look gorgeous in that dress, by the way,” Jon said to her.  _Dammit, you’re not supposed to say what you’re thinking to her. Maybe this should be your last drink_ , he thought as he felt a slight blush come to his face. He still didn’t look at her in the face so she wouldn’t see.

“I wasn’t sure about it but went for it anyways,“ she said, smoothing her hands over the dark green velvety fabric. Jon’s eyes followed her hands until he felt ashamed and looked away.

“Yeah, that color looks amazing on you.“ 

“Aw, thank you, Jon,“ she said and gave his hand a little squeeze.

“So I hear you’re down in San Diego now,“ Jon said, trying to bring his thoughts to something more innocent.

“Yeah, I love it there. Robb told me you two are coming down there for a little while to work out of the San Diego branch.“

“In a month or so. I’ve only ever been to California once and that was just for boot camp; I feel like I’m not made for that place.“

“Don’t worry, Jon, I’ll help you fit in.“ She looked at him with a smile and those blue eyes made him melt. Even the way she spoke his name made him melt.  _And now it’s time to back off, Jon_ , he thought. He made an excuse to go talk to the other groomsmen and tried to shake off thoughts as he walked away.

## Sansa

She hadn’t talked to Jon for the rest of the night. She noticed how he hardly looked at her even as they had their small conversation. But she felt drawn to him when they talked. She didn’t know what to make of it. But when the party ended and she walked back up to her room, she made a mental note to wear green more often around him.


	2. Delicate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I do not own any of the lyrics, characters, or images...
> 
> Delicate by Taylor Swift
> 
> This ain’t for the best / My reputation’s never been worse, so / You must like me for me / We can’t make / Any promises now, can we, babe? / But you can make me a drink
> 
> Dive bar on the East Side, where you at? / Phone lights up my nightstand in the black / Come here, you can meet me in the back / Dark jeans and your Nikes, look at you / Oh damn, never seen that color blue / Just think of the fun things we could do / ‘Cause I like you
> 
> This ain’t for the best / My reputation’s never been worse, so / You must like me for me / Yeah, I want you / We can’t make / Any promises now, can we, babe? / But you can make me a drink
> 
> Is it cool that I said all that? / Is it chill that you’re in my head? / 'Cause I know that it’s delicate / Is it cool that I said all that / Is it too soon to do this yet? / 'Cause I know that it’s delicate / Isn’t it? Isn’t it? Isn’t it? Isn’t it? / Isn’t it? Isn’t it? Isn’t it? Isn’t it? / Delicate
> 
> Third floor on the West Side, me and you / Handsome, you’re a mansion with a view / Do the girls back home touch you like I do? / Long night, with your hands up in my hair / Echoes of your footsteps on the stairs / Stay here, honey, I don’t wanna share / 'Cause I like you
> 
> This ain’t for the best / My reputation’s never been worse, so / You must like me for me / Yeah, I want you / We can’t make / Any promises now, can we, babe? / But you can make me a drink
> 
> Is it cool that I said all that? / Is it chill that you’re in my head? / 'Cause I know that it’s delicate / Is it cool that I said all that / Is it too soon to do this yet? / 'Cause I know that it’s delicate / Isn’t it? Isn’t it? Isn’t it? Isn’t it? / Isn’t it? Isn’t it? Isn’t it? Isn’t it? / Delicate
> 
> Sometimes I wonder when you sleep / Are you ever dreaming of me? / Sometimes when I look into your eyes / I pretend you’re mine, all the damn time / 'Cause I like you
> 
> Is it cool that I said all that? / Is it chill that you’re in my head? / 'Cause I know that it’s delicate / Yeah, I want you / Is it cool that I said all that / Is it too soon to do this yet? / 'Cause I know that it’s delicate / 'Cause I like you / Is it cool that I said all that? / Is it chill that you’re in my head? / 'Cause I know that it’s delicate / Yeah, I want you / Is it cool that I said all that / Is it too soon to do this yet? / 'Cause I know that it’s delicate / Delicate

## Jon - January 2016

A month and a half later, Jon and Robb made their way from the San Diego airport to the Stark family’s vacation house in La Jolla. It’s where they would be staying for the next couple months as he and Robb worked with the San Diego branch of Winterfell, Inc. It was winter now and Jon felt like it was wrong to be down in sunny Southern California for it instead of up in chilly Washington. 

He had been relieved when Sansa left Seattle to go back to her apartment in San Diego. Not that he didn’t want to see her. He definitely wanted to see her, but that was the problem. He kept feeling ashamed for it, always thinking of the Stark family and all that Ned and Cat did for him since his parents passed. He didn’t want to disrespect them, he knew Sansa deserved to be with a higher class man. And he didn’t want to feel like he was betraying Robb by thinking of his little sister in a sexual way. When she left Washington, it was a lot easier for Jon to go about his way without her invading his mind too often.

But now he would be in close proximity with her again. It made him worry but he couldn’t help feeling somewhat excited about it.

## Sansa

She prepared the house for her brother and Jon’s arrival. The house hadn’t been stayed in for a while so she wanted to make it more homey by replacing bedding and buying groceries, little touches here and there. She didn’t want to admit to herself that she was eager to see Jon again. She was still trying to live by her own code of not seeing anyone for her own well being. But when she heard the car pull up in the driveway, she felt butterflies in her stomach.

## Sansa - February 2016

After a few weeks, Sansa realized she was spending more and more time at the La Jolla house. She had even started to stay overnight there more and more. She liked being around him. But she kept telling herself over and over that the nervous little twist she felt in her belly was just shyness due to her never really having spent time with him in the past. Her mind knew it was a lie, but she still insisted it was only that.

On that Sunday, the boys decided to have a Super Bowl party. Margaery had arrived in town to stay with Robb for the rest of the time they were there and Robb and Jon’s old friend Theon had come down for a visit. They invited some of their friends from the office and Sansa had a couple of her San Diego friends come too. After she finished putting out all the food and set up the bar, she ran upstairs to dress. She knows her San Diego girlfriends are hot and most of them single. She didn’t want to admit it but she wanted Jon’s eyes on her. Maybe it was the fact that she’d been spending more time around him or she subconsciously thought he’d be drawn to it, but she had packed some stuff that was definitely influenced by him. She wouldn’t care to admit how many times she had packed and repacked her bag before she came back to the house. But among her typical pretty clothes, there were some flannels, combat boots, and gray and black clothing that were definitely inspired by Jon.

## Jon

 _Fuck._  Jon thought as she came down the stairs. First thing he saw were her long legs, accentuated by the knee high socks.

“Daaaamn, what I wouldn’t do to your sister,“ Theon muttered as he talked to Robb and Jon.

“Fuck off man. No one is touching my sister. Not you, not anyone.“ Robb said, giving him a hard punch on the arm.

 _Stay away from Sansa. Stay away from Sansa._  Jon reiterated in his head. It didn’t help that she was asked about my multiple guys from the office when they arrived and saw her. He was thankful for Robb being an overprotective brother in those moments. Jon did his best to pay attention to the game but sometimes he couldn’t help but glance at her quickly from time to time. This seemed like a new style for her and he definitely liked it. She didn’t even know she was making it torturous for him.

## Sansa

“Aren’t you cold, Sans?“ her friend Jeyne asked. 

“Oh please, it’s 62 degrees outside. I have Stark blood, this is like summer to us.“

“You need to inform us about that guy with the dark curly hair,“ Jeyne asked as her and a couple of the other girls leaned in closer.

“Oh, that’s Jon.“

“Ohhhh you’re brother’s friend you’ve been talking about!“

“I think Sans has a little crush!“

“Shut up guys, he’s like a brother to me,“ Sansa tried to sound convincing.

“Well, if that’s the case…“ Jeyne said as she strutted away from their group and went over to Jon. Sansa couldn’t hear what they were talking about but Jeyne put on her usual flirting charms. This time it annoyed Sansa. 

After the game ended and everyone left, Jon and Robb started cleaning up. Sansa would have helped but Jon wouldn’t let her and she was a little tipsy from a few drinks so she decided sitting was a good decision and talked with Margaery by the fire pit in the backyard.

“So you were looking pretty hot today, Sans. The outfit seems a touch familiar to the way Jon sometimes dresses, wouldn’t you say?” Margaery said in her teasing voice.

Sansa rolled her eyes but her face felt a little flush.  _Damn Margaery for catching little details_ , she thought.

“Why can’t you just admit you like him?“ Margaery asked with more seriousness.

“Because I don’t, Marg. I like being around him, he’s friendly and fun to be around. But that’s it.“

“Sure,“ Margaery said with doubt.

“Even if I did like him, you know I’m not ready for anything new anyways, Marg. Ramsey fucked me up. Even saying his name brings back bad feelings that course through my body. I’m too fucked up inside still to even let a guy back in.“

“Even a sweet and respectful one like Mr. Jon Snow?“

“Even a guy like that. But it doesn’t matter, because I don’t feel for him like that.“

After the guys were done, Robb and Margaery went up to bed. Sansa could see Jon sit down on the couch inside. She made her way inside and plopped down on the couch next to him as he watched a show.

“I feel like we haven’t talked all day,“ Sansa stated.

“Yeah, just lots of people here. Plus I ended up having to babysit Theon until I put his drunk ass to bed in the guestroom,“ Jon said, still trying not to look at her legs as they stretched out to rest her feet on the coffee table.

“I saw you talking to my friend Jeyne, how’d you feel about her?“ Sansa asked, telling herself she was just getting info for Jeyne but she could taste a little jealousy on her tongue.

“She’s nice, that’s about it. How come you don’t have a boyfriend down here? That friend of yours, Harry, seems to be really into you.“

“I’m just not ready for that in my life,“ Sansa replied with a hint of sadness in her voice.

“What’s wrong, Sans?“

“Nothing, don’t worry about it.“

“Sansa, you can tell me,“ Jon said softly as he finally turned to look at her. Her beautiful eyes were shining with tears that were threatening to fall. It made Jon’s heart ache.

“I just…Something came up in my mind that I wish would disappear forever, and now it’s just sitting in there and I can’t get rid of it.“ The words flew out of her mouth before she could stop it, probably thanks to the still present tipsiness.

“Maybe I can help?“ Jon said, lightly using his thumb to wipe away the single tear on her cheek.

“You don’t want to hear about my past issues and how I’m fucked up, Jon.“ She moved to get up to go upstairs so she could cry in privacy. But his hand grasped hers gently.

“Please stay, I think you need to talk and vent it out, it might help.“ She sat back down. His gentleness and kind voice made her relax a little.

“It’s about an ex-boyfriend. Two actually.“ Sansa said, looking down at her hand where she had felt Jon’s touch. It felt warm still.

“Ah, I’ve heard a lot of angry things come out of Robb’s mouth about those two.“

“Yeah, he doesn’t even know everything. Joffrey treated me badly when we were together. He was so nice at first but it changed so fast. He wanted me to be a certain way and when I didn’t comply, he became a childish brat and said horrible things to me. I didn’t know it at the time, but he would start spreading rumors about me whenever he was angry with me. Then he would turn it around and tell me no one would want me because all the guys think I’m a crazy, insane bitch who sleeps with lots of guys. It happened so often that I started to think no one would really want me. It took way too long to get there, but the final straw happened when we were all in Europe after graduation. He kept trying to get me to have sex with him. I wasn’t ready for it but he just wouldn’t stop trying to guilt me into it. One night, I decided to just give him what he wants otherwise he’s going to leave me and I’d be alone. Turns out he was fucking my so-called friend that night. Marg found out that it was Joffrey who had been telling all the lying rumors about me. Marg and I changed up our Europe trip so that we would no longer be around any of them. Thank God I didn’t end up sleeping with him. But then there’s Ramsey…And I really need to stop talking now,“ Sansa said as she realized how much she was talking about.

“You don’t have to tell me, Sans, I know it’s all very private for you. But I really do think this is helping you,” Jon gently said. Sansa took a deep breath.

“Ramsey wore me down to my core. It’s been nearly eight months and it’s been hell trying to find myself again. I know that sounds stupid but I realized I wasn’t myself with Joff, it was like I was pretending to be a different type of person. When I got to New York after Europe, I was weak still and someone talked me into dating Ramsey. Ramsey made me even weaker. There was something about him that made me feel trapped. He made me feel small and sometimes scared. Like Joff, he wanted things his way only. Unlike Joff, he was terrifying when things weren’t done his way.“

“What did he do?“ Jon asked in a low angry voice. This type of anger didn’t scare Sansa, it made her feel protected in a way.

“Mostly verbal abuse. But sometimes his anger exploded in more ways. A slap or pushing me to the ground and threatening me, once he put his hand around my throat,“ she said slowly, every word was a struggle. “He forcefully had sex with me.“ Those words felt more like a strangle.

“Sansa,“ Jon said quietly and pulled her into him so he could hold her as the tears fell from her eyes. As sad as she was, she felt like nothing could hurt her in his arms. “I am so sorry, Sansa,“ Jon whispered into the top of her hair after some time.

“It’s okay, Jon,” she said quietly as she untangled herself from him.

“It’s not okay. And if I ever see that man, I will fucking kill him,“ he said angrily.

“No. I hope to never be anywhere near him and I don’t want any of my loved ones to stoop to his level. Thankfully, he’s on the other side of the country and I heard he’s with this girl Myranda, who I’ve unfortunately met and she is every bit like him. I don’t want to give him anymore of my thoughts or anger, he would think of it as him winning. I can’t allow him that.“

“Sansa, you’re more strong that you know,“ he said admiringly, lifting her chin with his hand to face him so he could look in her eyes to make sure she accepts it. He wiped the tears from her cheeks.

“Thank you, Jon. I’d like to think that. But thank you. I think it really did help to say it to someone, it feels like some of his power is gone.“

## Jon

He gazed at her as she slept, her head resting in his lap.

After telling him everything, they continued to talk on the couch. He wanted to ease her mind and wipe away her bad thoughts. He told her about his time in the Marines, deployment, college, and when she asked if he had any serious girlfriends, he talked about Ygritte. Reckless, carefree, wild Ygritte. They just weren’t meant to be, they wanted different things. Plus he felt her love leave when she got restless so he finally gave up trying with her and she moved to Alaska.

Eventually, their talk died down and they just watched some tv silently. Jon was tired but he didn’t want to leave Sansa alone if she needed his company. Then he felt her sleepily lay her head on his shoulder. Soon, he heard her soft breathing as she fell asleep. And now she adjusted to get more comfortable by laying down with her head in his lap.

He gently brushed a few strands of her fiery red hair from her face. He had a lot of emotions rushing through him. He felt so sad for Sansa and what she had to endure. The anger towards the men who dared hurt her still boiled within him. He was curious about her “loved ones” comment that seemed to include him, but he told himself it’s just because she sees him as family. He was surprised by how much he had shared with her, he never talks that much to people about his private life. But with her deeply sleeping in his lap, he didn’t want the night to end.

He enjoyed this moment for an hour longer until he decided it was time to sleep. He carefully picked her up in his arms and carried her upstairs to her bed, laying her in it and covering her with the duvet. He glimpsed one last look at her as he shut the door and went to his own bed.

## Sansa

She woke the next morning and took a second to wonder how she had gotten in her bed with her clothes from yesterday still on. Then last night hit her. She regretted spilling her issues to Jon but realized it did feel like a small weight was lifted off of her.  _But why did it have to be Jon,_  she thought.

As she was about to leave to go to work, she caught a glimpse of Jon in the kitchen eating breakfast. He was already dressed in his suit for work. He looked incredibly handsome. She sheepishly went to him.

“Hey,“ she quietly said, looking around to make sure Robb wasn’t in the vicinity. “Thanks for bringing me to bed last night,“ she said with a shy smile. “Could you just not tell anyone, especially Robb, about what we talked about last night?“

“Of course, Sans.“

“Thank you.“ She gave his hand a squeeze and she left.

The rest of the week, she stayed at her own apartment. After oversharing, she thought it would be best if she had time to herself. But on Friday night, she came back to the house for the weekend. She was going to go out with Margaery, Jeyne, and a couple of other friends for a girls night out.

“Why have you been M.I.A. this week, Sans?“ Margaery asked as the two got ready.

“Oh I just needed some me time.“

“Everything okay?“ she asked with some concern.

“Yeah, things are actually a little better than it’s been in quite some time.“

“Good. Well, Jon’s seemed a little different since you were gone.“

“Different?“

“Concerned, sad, forlorn.“

“Oh please, you’re so dramatic,“ Sansa laughed as she put on an all black outfit that she shyly had to admit to herself was something Jon might like.

As they were about to leave, Jon and Robb arrived home from work. Marg and Robb got all mushy as they said bye to each other, so Sansa rolled her eyes and turned to find Jon looking at her body. She noticed he tried to avert his eyes and it made her smile.

“So where have you been all week? I got used to seeing your face around here,“ Jon said shyly.

“I just needed some Sansa time,“ she replied with a smile.

“Well good. You’re doing a little better now?“

“I am, actually.“

“Good, have some fun tonight with the girls, you deserve it. And you look great, Sans,“ he said in a quiet, bashful voice as he nervously ran his hand through his hair.

She ended up having a great time dancing all night with her girls. Later in the night, Margaery went back to the house, but she texted Sansa when she got home safe. And then she informed her that Jon was waiting up to make sure Sansa herself got home safe. It made Sansa smile. After hopping over to another bar with Jeyne and the others and dancing until last call, she got in an Uber and went to the house.

She walked in and found Jon had laid down and fallen asleep on the couch as he had waited. She gazed at him, thinking of how handsome he is and debating on if she should wake him up so he could go to his bed. Instead, she quietly went to her room, changed into pajamas, and came back down to him. She decided to be brave and she laid down in front of him on the couch to be the little spoon. She threw a blanket over them and as she adjusted to get comfortable, he slipped his arm over her waist and brought her closer to him as he stayed asleep. Sansa felt happy and content as she drifted off.

## Jon

Jon gently woke from a dream he was having of Sansa and slowly realized that there was a body pressed to him. His eyes shot open and faced the back of her head and all of her perfect red hair. He felt how the back of her body was completely formed to the front of his own, fitting every curve. He could feel her ass pressed into his crotch and he began to get hard.  _Come on, Jon, you’re not a teenage boy,_  he thought as he quickly shifted and pressed himself into the back of the couch so her ass couldn’t feel his pelvic area and what was going on there. But his quick reaction made her stir awake.

“Hey you,“ Sansa said sleepily with a smile and saw his confused look. “I came home last night and saw you sleeping here. I didn’t want to wake you and you looked cold but comfy, so I decided I’d join you.”

“Ah, I…“ he began to say but then they heard Robb and Margaery coming down the stairs. Jon instinctively scrambled to get up and off the couch, nearly rolling Sansa to to the ground.

They spent the next few nights on the couch sleeping next to each other. They didn’t speak about it, it just kept happening. Jon made sure to always wake up early before Robb could find them, he felt like he was disrespecting his friendship. But one night when they all got home from dinner and drinks and Robb and Margaery went to bed, Jon couldn’t say no to Sansa when she asked for him to join her in her bed since it’s more comfortable than the couch. 

He nervously slid in next to her and wrapped his arm around her as she nestled the back of her body into his. He realized he hadn’t felt so happy in so long. When he woke early in the morning, he found they had shifted at some point in the night and her head was resting on his chest, her arm resting on his stomach, and her bare leg lazily draped across his thighs. It took all he could muster to not glide his hand up that leg until it met her pajama shorts. He gently woke her to let her know he was leaving for his room before Robb woke up. Instead of going back to sleep, he closed his eyes and could almost feel her body against his again as he pleasured himself.

Sansa had begun to stay every night at the house and when they weren’t at work, she and Jon were always together. And every night, she would invite him to her room to sleep. Jon told himself that it’s just because she doesn’t want to be alone right now, but his feelings for her kept growing.

## Jon - March 2016

Eventually, it was almost the day that he and Robb were to leave to go back to Washington. He was glad to be going back home but he had learned to love it down here, especially with Sansa showing him around. He was going to miss her. The night before they were to leave, the four of them went to dinner with coworkers from the branch. 

Jon liked to walk behind Sansa that night, gazing at her creamy fair skin as it peeked out of the back of her strappy, open-backed dress. He so badly wanted to caress those patches of skin. He was glad they were going out tonight, he needed a few drinks to get his courage up. 

As they were sitting next to each other during dinner, maybe a little closer than the others at their table were sitting, Sansa crossed her legs and he could feel the calf of her crossed leg rest against his knee and stay there. When they were at the bar later, he noticed how she hardly left his side and seemed to always be close enough to where her arm would be gently grazing his. Along with the alcohol, her seemingly wanting to be physically touching him at all times really brought up his courage. He spotted Robb dancing with Margaery so he took that moment to pull Sansa to the bar’s outdoor patio. It was strung up with lights, the outdoor fireplace was blaring, and Jon was happy to find no one was out there.

He dared himself to look into her clear blue eyes. He realized he had never seen that color blue in anything other than her eyes. She looked at him expectantly.

“Sansa, I just need to tell you some things before I leave,“ he began. “I know things are a bit delicate for you and you’re still finding your way. I don’t want to hinder that. But I hope it’s okay for me to tell you that you’re always in my head. I like you, Sans, I always have. But this trip has brought me to the realization that I finally needed to tell you.“ He blurted everything out so he wouldn’t stop himself from saying what he needed to.

“You always have?“ she asked confusedly.

“Since we were young. You never wondered why I was shy and nervous around you?“

“I always thought you just didn’t like me as much as you liked my family.“

“Well it was the opposite of that. And when I saw you at the engagement party, I knew I was in trouble. I tried to stay away from you at first, tried to take my mind off of you. But it never worked. I always seem pulled to you. I’d dream of you and wake up wondering if you’ve ever dreamt of me. Being around you the past couple of weeks, in my head I would pretend you’re mine and it would make me smile. God, I hope it’s okay I’m saying all of this, please don’t feel awkward around me if this is all just me,“ Jon quietly said as he looked down and began to lose his nerve.

“Jon,“ Sansa said, lifting his chin so he could see her. “I really like you too. Especially after I spilled all of my issues to you and you treated me with such kindness. You were able to look past it all and just see me for who I am. I just…I can’t promise anything. I don’t know if I’m there yet.“

“I understand that,“ Jon said as a smile crept up on his face when he processed that she said she likes him too. “I don’t want to rush you into anything. If anything were to happen between us, it’s at your speed only.“ She smiled at him and it made him feel weak. He gently grazed his knuckles against her arm. “Is it too soon to kiss you?“ He asked shyly, looking down at her lips. She bit her lip and slowly reached up to press her lips into his. 

The first few kisses were gentle, with his hands placed on her waist. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him harder. His hands grazed her back where her dress opened and he felt her soft skin. After another few minutes of kissing, they reluctantly broke apart and went back into the bar before they could be found. 

Back at home, he waited for Robb and Marg to go to bed. Once they did, he found Sansa’s door open and she scooted over for him in her bed. He closed the door and laid next to her and carefully brushed her hair back. She leaned and kissed him, this time there was more hunger behind it. He gently snuck his tongue out and caressed her lip until she opened her mouth and let his tongue invade. She softly moaned and it made his already hard dick throb. She wound her hand through his curly dark hair and gently pushed to pull his mouth harder on hers. It made him let out his own throaty groan into her mouth. He knew she must be able to feel his hardness under his pajama pants against her thigh. They happily kissed a while longer. It was difficult, but Jon successfully didn’t try to move things on further than that. He didn’t want to rush it and ruin it. When they eventually tired, he pulled her in so her chest was pressed against his and her head rested under his chin. He kissed her soft hair and said good night. Even though it would be another two months until he saw her again at the wedding, this night had been the happiest he could remember.


	3. ...Ready For It?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I do not own any of the lyrics, characters, or images...
> 
> …Ready For It? by Taylor Swift
> 
> Knew he was a killer first time that I saw him / Wondered how many girls he had loved and left haunted / But if he’s a ghost, then I can be a phantom / Holdin’ him for ransom, some / Some boys are tryin’ too hard, he don’t try at all though / Younger than my exes, but he act like such a man, so / I see nothing better, I keep him forever / Like a vendetta
> 
> I see how this is gon’ go / Touch me and you’ll never be alone / Island breeze and lights down low / No one has to know
> 
> In the middle of the night, in my dreams / You should see the things we do, baby / In the middle of the night, in my dreams / I know I’m gonna be with you, so I take my time / Are you ready for it?
> 
> Knew I was a robber first time that he saw me / Stealing hearts and running off and never saying sorry / But if I’m a thief, then he can join the heist / And we’ll move to an island, and / And he can be my jailer, Burton to this Taylor / Every love I’ve known in comparison is a failure / I forget their names now, I’m so very tame now / Never be the same now, now
> 
> I see how this is gon’ go / Touch me and you’ll never be alone / Island breeze and lights down low / No one has to know
> 
> In the middle of the night, in my dreams / You should see the things we do, baby / In the middle of the night, in my dreams / I know I’m gonna be with you, so I take my time / Are you ready for it? / Oh, are you ready for it?
> 
> Baby, let the games begin / Let the games begin / Let the games begin / Baby, let the games begin / Let the games begin / Let the games begin
> 
> I see how this is gon’ go / Touch me and you’ll never be alone / Island breeze and lights down low / No one has to know
> 
> In the middle of the night, in my dreams / You should see the things we do, baby / In the middle of the night, in my dreams / I know I’m gonna be with you, so I take my time / In the middle of the night
> 
> Baby, let the games begin / Let the games begin / Let the games begin / Are you ready for it? / Baby, let the games begin / Let the games begin / Let the games begin / Are you ready for it?

## Sansa - May 2016

Two months later, Sansa couldn’t wait to land in Kauai. She was going to get to see Jon again and she was both nervous and excited. They talked on the phone every day but it wasn’t good enough. As Sansa waited for her luggage at the baggage claim, she thought back to Margaery’s bachelorette weekend in Cabo. She had planned to not say anything about her and Jon but it failed with Margaery. She already could see the attraction between Sansa and Jon before they could admit it to themselves, so Sansa told her everything. She trusted Margaery to not tell Robb any of it. Marg wanted Sansa to be with Jon, thought he was a good thing for her, and knows how protective Robb could be. She walked out of Lihue Airport into the warm tropical breeze. Her family had arrived the night before and she expected one of her parents or Robb to pick her up. As she pulled out her phone to call them, she spotted Jon looking sexy, leaned up against his rented Jeep, waiting for her with a smile. She loved that smile, especially since he didn’t show it often and she felt it was mostly just for her.

“You surprised me!“ Sansa said, running and jumping into his arms. 

He laughed, took her chin in his hand and softly kissed her. “Hey you.“ It made her knees feel weak. He loaded her luggage into the car and they took off towards the Tyrell family estate, supposedly the most expensive property in Hawaii. 

“Marg suggested that I come pick you up, told Robb and your parents that she needed them there for some wedding decisions. She thought we could use some alone time.“ He shyly took her hand in his as he drove and she smiled, entwining her fingers with his. 

She stared out at the surroundings as they drove. Growing up in Washington, she’s seen the breathtaking beauty of the trees and forests when it’s all green. But the green in Kauai was something completely different. In Washington, it was all beautifully moody and dark. This was bright and lush. She instantly fell in love with it. As they passed through streets lined with rainbow shower trees covered in ombre-like flowers, she couldn’t think of a better, more romantic place to be reunited with Jon. She glanced over to him and found him just smiling that beautiful and rare smile of his. The forty minute drive seemed to be too short when he pulled into a very long gated driveway that led to the estate. The view was breathtaking.

She greeted everyone and showered in Marg’s room to freshen up after the flight. She was excited for her first trip to Hawaii so she decided to be corny and pack lots of tropical print things. She threw on a dress that was short and flirty, hoping Jon might find the opportunity to caress her legs.

The rest of day, they helped prepare for the welcome dinner for all the Starks and Tyrells that were coming in. Sansa and Jon would try to find reasons to be near each other. At one point, he gave Sansa goosebumps as he lightly grazed his hand on her thigh. But they tried to refrain from doing it too much with all of the Starks there. 

Dinner came and it was fun to reunite with everyone. Marg’s brother Loras was there with his roommate Renly, whom Sansa knew to be his secret boyfriend. At one time, after Ramsey, Catelyn tried to get her interested in Loras, “a nice boy, comes from a good family” and blah blah blah. But Sansa already sensed Loras wasn’t quite into girls and when she told Marg about her mom’s wishes, she let Sansa know she was right. Theon was there, along with Gendry, another groomsman from back home. She kept seeing Gendry look at Arya from across the table and wondered if there was something there, not that her sister would ever admit it to her. After dinner, Ned and Cat went back to their nearby resort in Princeville. Margaery planned for the bridesmaids to stay with her at the estate while Robb and the groomsmen were to stay in a rented house nearby until the wedding.

“Hey, I’ll keep your siblings occupied up here if you want some alone time down on the beach,“ Margaery whispered to Sansa.

“You are amazingly helpful,“ Sansa said with a smile and hugged her.

“Well I’m pretty sure I want this just as badly as you two do. You deserve this, Sans, and so does he.“

Sansa sneakily slipped behind Jon as he was extinguishing tiki torches across the lawn. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the dark to the stairs that lead all the way down to Secret Beach.

“God, I missed you, Sansa,” Jon softly said after they broke from their kiss as they sat in the sand.

She planted a few light kisses along his neck. It made Jon make that soft growl noise that she had been thinking about since they first made out. She liked making him make that noise. He wound his fingers into her hair at the back of her head and gently positioned her face so that he could place soft kisses from her lips, along her jaw line, and to her ear. Her body was tingling all over. She hungrily sought out his mouth with hers and kissed him deeply. She brought herself over him to straddle his lap without ending their kiss, his hands gripping her small waist. She could tell he was trying to restrain himself and it made her want to make it harder on him. She probed his mouth with her tongue, she pulled away and gave his bottom lip a little bite that made him make a whimper sound. She brought her lips to his neck and kissed and licked, sucked and bit his earlobe. She could hear his soft breaths and quiet groans. It made her wet thinking of how much she could pleasure him.

Unfortunately, that was the moment Margaery texted Sansa to warn her she couldn’t keep everyone busy much longer. They reluctantly got up and dusted the sand off. As they climbed all the stairs back to the estate, Jon would take opportunities to kiss the back of her neck and her bare shoulders or nibble at her ear to hear her gently moan.

## Jon

The next day, Margaery had planned a beach day for the wedding party down on the beach. Jon cursed under his breath when the the girls came down and Sansa took off her tank and shorts.

He definitely wasn’t the only guy staring. 

“Sansa, put your clothes back on!“ Robb exclaimed.

“She’s a grown woman, honey, leave her alone,“ Margaery cooed at her fiance.

Jon decided to wade into the ocean. The warm ocean water of Kauai wasn’t exactly the cold water he needed to be able to survive this day next to Sansa in a sexy swimsuit, but it helped somewhat. That is, until she decided to join him for a swim.

“You like it?“ She asked suggestively, glancing down at her swimsuit.

“Fuck yes.“

“Marg talked me into it when we went out shopping for this trip. She said you’d probably appreciate it.“

“Sansa, I’d love the way you look in anything.“ He was trying really hard to not pull her towards him. He didn’t even risk putting his hand on her waist under the water since the water was so damn clear. “You really like making it hard for me, don’t you?“ he teased.

“I do,“ she said with a mischievous smile.

“Damn you.“ 

## Sansa

They came back to the beach and she laid out her towel between his and Arya’s, trying not to be too suspicious.

“Is there anything going on with Arya and Gendry?“ Sansa asked as she watched them splash each other in the waves.

“I’ve noticed something too. He’s definitely got a thing for her though,“ Jon said.

“Why the hell aren’t you overprotective over that?“ Sansa asked Robb.

“Arya can protect herself, I’m more worried for Gendry if he ever makes one tiny wrong move,“ Robb laughed.

“Rude. I’m not some damsel in distress.“

“Hey, let me just be a protective older brother to someone, geez.“

Beach volleyball, football, and splashing in the waves filled the rest of the day. When night came, they decided to go out for one last night out on the town. The guys went back to their house to shower while the girls got ready in the estate. Sansa put on a maxi dress that was a little low cut, she was ready to feel Jon’s touch on other parts of her skin and she hoped it might send him a message.

She sat next to Arya on the floor to finish her makeup and hair. “Soooooo, how ‘bout that Gendry, hmmm?“ Sansa teased.

“What are you talking about?“ Arya snapped.

“Just that I could sense a little bit of a flirtation between you two all day long.“

“He’s just a friend, nothing more.“

“Well, you may see it that way but he definitely looks at you like you mean more to him than a friend.“

“No he doesn’t,“ Arya said, but Sansa could hear a hint of hopefulness in her voice, no matter how much Arya tried to cover it with her hard shell.

“Arya, I know we’ve never been all that close, but I hope you know you can always come talk to me about anything like this, right?“

“Shut up, stop being a stupid girly girl,“ she said, but then softened her tone a little bit. “Of course I know, Sans.“ She said with a small smile.

“Good. And yes, you do like him.“

“Ugh!“ Arya said and shoved her sisters arm. “You and Jon seem to be comfortable with each other now.“

“What do you mean?“ Sansa asked warily.

“You guys are actually talking and hanging out. Not like when we were younger, it seemed like you guys never talked, sometimes it felt awkward. I mean it’s a good thing you guys can hang out now, he’s basically our family, I look at him like he’s another older brother.“

They were having a great time at one of the local bars. Robb was good and hammered and trying to do sexy dances for Margaery. After a while, Arya decided she was over it and wanted to go to bed. Gendry offered to see her home. Arya tried to protest that she doesn’t need a man’s help to get home, but Sansa smiled and absolutely insisted on Gendry going with her. “You’ll thank me someday,” she told her little sister with a wink. Sansa noticed Jon hadn’t had a drink all night but it made sense when he snuck her away from the bar to his Jeep and drove her up to a secluded spot that overlooked the ocean. 

“I know this is corny, but I found this place this morning. Figured we could at least be alone up here.“

She gave him a naughty little smile and pulled his face to hers. She lightly licked his lips with the tip of her tongue and it made him grab her head for a deep kiss. His hand slid down to graze her neck, the outside curve of her breast, down her waist, until he grasped her hip. She let out a slight moan as his hand whispered past her breast. She needed more. She broke off the kiss, shoved Jon back fully into his seat, and maneuvered herself to straddle his lap.

“I mean, I just thought we could talk up here and stuff,“ Jon teased as he gazed up at her beautiful face.

“Shut up and just touch me. Please,“ she whispered in his ear. He didn’t waste a second. His hands were fluttering all over her bare skin as he kissed her neck. He kissed and licked down to where her dress covered her breasts, his hands now firmly grasping her hips. She let out a loader moan as her fingers roamed through his hair. He must have taken that for a sign because he then brushed his hand against one of her breasts, making her arch her chest towards the touch like it was begging for more. He groaned into her neck as he softly grabbed her breast and teased her hard nipple with his thumb. “Fuck.”

He then, ever so slowly, brought the straps of her dress down, brushing his fingers along her arm in a way that made her shiver, until it lay bunched around her waist. Jon took a second and just gazed at her.

“My God, Sansa. You’re so gorgeous, I can never get over that.“

She gave him a small smile and dove right back into his mouth to try and show her appreciation. While one of his hands was pressed to her lower back, the other hand massaged her breast, making her moan. He’d tease and lightly pull her nipple and it would make her gasp. He then took the other breast in his hand, lowered his head to it and and took it in his mouth. The groan that came out of her mouth surprised her but it all just felt so good. He knew all the right places to plant kisses, lick, suck, and lightly bite. She was arching her back so much that it was starting to ache but she didn’t care. His hand roamed down to her ass, where he grabbed and squeezed her closer to him. He grazed the tops of her thigh where the fabric of her dress pooled when she hiked it up to get on top of him. His hand started to wander closer to panties. It made her suddenly feel slightly panicked. She tried to hide it but he sensed it.

“It’s okay, Sansa, I won’t go any further,“ he softly whispered in her ear.

“I’m so sorry,“ she muttered, still so high from the pleasure he gave her but also embarrassed.

“There’s no reason for you to be sorry, Sans. We don’t have to move that fast. You’ve already given me a lot tonight,“ he said, again gazing at her chest with a soft smile and lightly brushing one with his fingers.

“What about you?“ She said fumbling with the top of his jeans with unsure fingers. He gently placed his hands on them and moved them up and around his neck.

“Don’t worry about me, love. I just want to show you how you should be treated by a man and how good it could be,” he said in between light kisses as he slipped the straps of her dress slowly back up to her shoulders. “Plus, we should really be getting back before there are questions.” She kissed him and climbed back into her seat.

## Jon

Jon didn’t see Sansa the following day until that afternoon. He knew he made her feel pleasure the night before but he hoped he didn’t try to rush things and make her uncomfortable. But with the girls having their nails done and spa time, he couldn’t talk to her about it. Finally the wedding rehearsal came and he entered the backyard of the estate to find her in a long statuesque dress with side cut outs, where he wanted to run his tongue on her skin.

He was glad to finally have the opportunity to be close and arm-in-arm with her, without anyone thinking it weird, as they went through the order of the wedding over and over.

“Shit, babe, you’re making it really hard for me by wearing that,“ John muttered under his breath as they practiced their walk down the aisle. She gave him a sultry smirk that told him that’s what she was hoping for.  _Well, she doesn’t seem uncomfortable with me, thank God_ , he thought to himself.

After the rehearsal, they all went to dinner at a nearby restaurant. All he and Sansa could do was find a way to sit next to each other. They didn’t have opportunities to sneak off anywhere even for a quick kiss or a graze across her skin where here dress opened. When the dinner was over, the girls went straight to the estate for their beauty sleep, he couldn’t even kiss her goodnight.

The next day, everyone got ready for the wedding. Jon did his part in calming Robb’s nerves. He then checked into his room at the resort, where the bridal party would be staying since the soon-to-be newlyweds would be taking the rental house that night and the bridesmaids would be leaving the estate. The guys arrived at the estate while the girls were still upstairs finishing last touches. He could hear Arya loudly complaining about being forced to wear a girly dress and flower crown and it made him laugh.

When Robb took his place at the altar, the bridesmaids started to trickle down the stairs to group up with their assigned groomsman. Arya still looked disgruntled. “You look great, Arya,” Jon tried to soothe her as she got in her place in line next to Theon. “And I’m not the only one who thinks that.” Jon tilted his head towards Gendry getting into his position with a Tyrell cousin by his side.

“God, what is it with everyone?“ she exclaimed and shoved her arm through Theon’s angrily.

“Calm your britches, little lady,“ Theon joked and she stared daggers at him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jon saw a blur of yellow on the stairs. He turned his head and saw a walking daydream coming towards him.

Jon could feel his mouth slightly hang open and he shut it as quickly as he could. He extended his arm and she took it and came to a rest at his side.

“You look stunning, Sansa,“ he whispered in her ear. A pretty blush ran across her cheeks.

## Sansa

The way Jon looked at her as she came to him made her heart leap with joy. It didn’t hurt that he looked amazingly handsome in his tux.

The wedding went off without a hitch and when it came to dancing time, she talked Arya into dancing with Gendry after he asked. She made another bridesmaid dance with Theon so he’d quit grabbing herself to dance with him. She was able to pull Jon into a slow song and they danced silently, just enjoying being together. Later, the newlyweds made their grand exit and eventually, it was just the young adults left and they weren’t ready to quit partying. At one point, she spotted Arya giving Gendry a small kiss while getting into an Uber to take them back to the resort. She smiled; she knew nothing big was going to happen between them that night, he’d probably just walk her up to the room she was to share with Sansa and kiss her goodnight. But it meant Arya was actually putting effort in to let herself be happy. 

Sansa knew her window of making a move was closing. She whispered to the DJ and went to the bar to take a quick shot. When Sansa heard the opening of “…Ready For It?” by Taylor Swift, she pulled Jon to the dance floor, she didn’t think anyone would notice much anymore.

She danced against him, grinding her ass against his crotch. She spun to face him and danced as close as she could to him. Then she began to softly sing the lyrics in his ear, trying to use her sultriest, breathy tone. “In the middle of the night, in my dreams, you should see the things we do, baby. In the middle of the night, in my dreams, I know I’m going to be with you, so I take my time. Are you ready for it?” He had grabbed her hips hard and couldn’t help but rock his hips with her, trying to get closer and closer. She could feel his hard dick on her thigh. “I see how this is goin’ to go. Touch me and you’ll never be alone. Island breeze and lights down low. No one has to know.” He groaned into her hair as she turned again and grinded her ass on him again. “I think it’s time for us to go, babe,” she whispered as the song began to end. 

He looked stunned at what just happened but then he suddenly grabbed her hand and they headed for his car as she giggled. “I don’t know what just happened,“ Jon said, driving but still in awe. 

“Well I just wanted to tell you that I’m ready for a little more now,“ she said, smiling as she glided her hand up and down his thigh.

They arrived at the hotel quickly and they tried to keep their composure as they entered. Once they were alone in the elevator though, Jon’s mouth was on her neck and his arms wrapped around her tightly. Once they were in his room, she unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor. Jon slowly sunk down to sit on the edge of the bed, gazing at her as she only wore a thong. She slowly walked to him, loving the way he looked at her body. She had never been admired like this, in a loving but still extremely sexual way.

She stood between his legs and he grazed his hands from her back down her ass and to the back of her thighs. He took one of her tits in his mouth and suckled at it. She let out a throaty moan and he grabbed her waist and maneuvered her to lay on the bed. He pulled off his tie and her fingers went to work fast on his shirt buttons. Finally they had him bare from the waist up. She tried to fumble with the opening of his pants, but he gently pushed her hands away and pinned them above her head on the bed. He kissed her deeply, sensuously exploring her mouth with his tongue as she rubbed it with hers. He placed gentle kisses along her jawline and then nibbled her ear. As he licked and nipped at her neck, he grabbed her breast more roughly than before and she loved it as she arched her chest towards his hand. He kissed down her heaving chest, took both breasts in his hands and while he teased her nipple on one with his thumb and finger, he suckled at the other, then alternated. It was driving her wild with moans. She could feel her thong was very wet. 

He brought his face back up to hers as his hand glided down her stomach and lightly brushed her thighs, up and down. He looked deep into her eyes as he lightly dragged a finger on her inner thigh and a shiver coursed through her body. As scared as she was about this, she needed his touch everywhere. She reminded herself that Jon is gentle. 

“Stop teasing,“ she throatily pleaded. He smiled in that sexy way of his and started to lightly run his finger up and down her slit through her panties.

“Hmmm, these feel pretty wet,“ he said, rubbing her with slightly more pressure. Sansa felt like she could burst. He kissed her sweetly as his fingers found their way inside her panties. When he felt just how wet she was, his kiss grew stronger and more hungry. “Fuck, Sansa, you’re soaking,” he whispered. 

“Because of you,” she managed to get out between groans and moans. She could feel his hard cock through his pants on the side of her thigh. He began to rub his fingers on her clit, making her squirm with pleasure. It was so intense, she had never felt this way. Something was building inside of her. But then he started to slow down and she could feel him start to move his body down hers. She suddenly got a twinge of the fear as she realized what he aimed to do. It wasn’t that she didn’t want it, she definitely wanted it, but she never had it happen to her and it made her nervous.

“I’m so sorry,“Jon said as he felt her body tense up a little.

“No, Jon, it’s okay, I promise. I’m just nervous. Please, please keep going,“ she pleaded.

“Just tell me to stop if you need me to, okay?“

“I have a feeling I’m never going to want you to stop,“ she said running her fingers through his hair as he looked up at her from her belly.

“Sansa, I’ve been wanting to taste you for so long, you have no idea. I don’t think I’m going to want to stop either,“ he said as he toyed with the top of her panties. She threw her head back on the bed with a smile.

She felt his hands grasp the sides of her thong and slowly pulled them down and off her long legs. He gently pulled her legs apart and sexily sighed as his face came close to her pussy. “Fuck, Sansa,” he groaned as he took in the sight of her. “You are so fucking hot.”

He once again slid his fingers up and down her slit, feeling the slickness, as he kissed the insides of her thighs. When he replaced his finger with his tongue, Sansa’s whole world flipped upside down. When he let out a very satisfied moan while his mouth was on her cunt, she grabbed his head and pushed him harder on her. He lapped up her wetness hungrily, her moans getting louder.

“Jon, oh my God,“ she groaned as he licked and sucked her clit. He gently slid a finger into her wet hole as his mouth was on her clit and Sansa let out a loud, almost animalistic, moan. He worked his finger and tongue, the heat building inside of her. When he pulled out his finger, she whimpered but then he was sliding his tongue in and out of her instead and she couldn’t help but buck her hips up towards his face for more. She was moaning and screaming his name and it seemed to make him work even harder. He slid two fingers into her pussy while she screamed “yes”. When she was getting close, he removed his fingers and put his mouth back on her wet cunt as he rubbed her clit increasingly faster and harder. Suddenly, she felt a burst of heat as she screamed his name and orgasmed jerkily with his mouth never leaving contact with her pussy. She shuddered as she came back down from that high and he climbed back up her body.

“You taste so damn good,“ Jon whispered as he laid next to her. She leaned over and kissed him to get a taste. “You’re perfect“ he moaned with a smile. She started to work at the opening of his pants but he stopped her again. “No, love, I want this just to be about making you feel good tonight.”

“But I want to make you happy,” she said, kissing his chest.

“This night has made me happier than you know. We can worry about me another night, I need that sexy cunt of yours on my mouth more tonight.” 


	4. End Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I do not own any of the lyrics, characters, or images...
> 
> End Game by Taylor Swift
> 
> I wanna be your end game / I wanna be your first string / I wanna be your A-Team / I wanna be your end game, end game
> 
> Big reputation, big reputation / Ooh you and me, we got big reputations, ah / And you heard about me, ooh / I got some big enemies / Big reputation, big reputation / Ooh you and me would be a big conversation, ah / And I heard about you, ooh / You like the bad ones too
> 
> You so dope, don’t overdose / I’m so stoked, I need a toast / We do the most, I’m in the Ghost like I’m whippin’ a boat / I got a reputation, girl, that don’t precede me / I’m one call away whenever you need me / I’m in a G5, come to the A-side / I got a bad boy persona, that’s what they like / You love it, I love it too ‘cause you my type / You hold me down and I protect you with my life
> 
> I don’t wanna touch you (I don’t wanna be) / Just anther ex-love (You don’t wanna see) / I don’t wanna miss you (I don’t wanna miss you) / Like the other girls do / I don’t wanna hurt you (I just wanna be) / Drinkin’ on a beach with (You all over me) / I know what they all say (I know what they all say) / But I ain’t tryna play
> 
> I wanna be your end game / I wanna be your first string / I wanna be your A-Team / I wanna be your end game, end game
> 
> Knew her when I was young , reconnected when we were little bit older / Both sprung, I got issues and chips on both of my shoulders / Reputation precedes me, in rumors I’m knee deep / The truth is it’s easier to ignore it, believe me / Even when we’d argue, we don’t do it for long / And you understand the good and bad end up in the song / For all your beautiful traits, and the way you do it with ease / For all my flaws, paranoia, and insecurities / I’ve made mistakes and made some choices, that’s hard to deny / After the storm, something was born on the 4th of July / I’ve passed days without fun, this end game is the one / With four words on the tip of my tongue, I’ll never say it
> 
> I don’t wanna touch you (I don’t wanna be) / Just anther ex-love (You don’t wanna see) / I don’t wanna miss you (I don’t wanna miss you) / Like the other girls do / I don’t wanna hurt you (I just wanna be) / Drinkin’ on a beach with (You all over me) / I know what they all say / But I ain’t tryna play
> 
> I wanna be your end game / I wanna be your first string / I wanna be your A-Team / I wanna be your end game, end game
> 
> Big reputation, big reputation / Ooh you and me, we got big reputations, ahh / And you heard about me, ooh / I got some big enemies / Big reputation, big reputation / Ooh you and me would be a big conversation, ahh / And I heard about you, ooh / You like the bad ones too
> 
> I hit you like bang, we tried to forget it, but we just couldn’t / And I bury hatchets but I keep maps of where I put 'em / Reputation precedes me, they told you I’m crazy / I swear I don’t love the drama, it loves me / And I can’t let you go, your hand print’s on my soul / It’s like your eyes are liquor, it’s like your body is gold / You’ve been calling my bluff on all my usual tricks / So here’s the truth from my red lips
> 
> I wanna be your end game / I wanna be your first string / I wanna be your A Team / I wanna be your end game, end game / I wanna be your end game / I wanna be your first string / I wanna be your A Team / I wanna be your end game, end game

## Jon - May 2016

They didn’t do much sleeping that night. He played with her body over and over after giving her little rests in between. And when he woke the next morning with her back pressed against him, he reached down and rubbed her cunt. As she slowly woke, she began to grind her ass into his crotch until she came yet again.

“Holy shit, Jon, I don’t know if I can walk properly today,“ she said with a tired but satisfied smile.

“Just stay in my bed then,“ he said with a smile.

“You know we can’t do that. I still need to figure out what to tell Arya since I never came back to our room last night.“

“Hmmm, just say you stayed at the wedding really late and you just crashed in Margaery’s bed.“

“Good idea. Okay, I’m going to attempt to get up and walk now.“ He grabbed her hand as she did and pulled her back to the bed for a kiss. 

“Okay, now you can go.“ She threw on her bridesmaid dress and went back to her room to shower while he did the same. Robb left for his honeymoon so Jon and the remaining Starks were going to be staying in Kauai a few more days to explore. He met the family for a poolside breakfast to discuss their plans for the day. 

“We’ll be spending the day down in Poipu, what are your plans, kids?“ Cat asked when Sansa joined them at the table. She may have looked cute and innocent in her little outfit, but Jon couldn’t help but smile as he thought of the curse words that came out her mouth as she rubbed her cunt on his mouth throughout the night.

“Arya and I were just talking about driving around, just exploring the island. We want to get to hiking, kayaking, and what not tomorrow; we’re just so burnt out today from the wedding,“ Sansa said with a sly smirk. “Jon, do you mind driving us?“

“Of course not, that sounds fun. I’ll see if Gendry wants to join us.“ Arya rolled her eyes. 

They started with a dip in Queen’s Bath. Sansa stripped down to her bikini and Jon felt pride grow within him as he saw multiple sightseers stare at her lustily.

Luckily, Arya and Gendry wandered off to explore the surrounding areas. Sansa swam over to Jon and wrapped her legs around his waist, her pussy resting right over his cock.

“Fuck, Sansa,” he groaned in her ear. “You can’t start off our exploring day by teasing me. It’s going to feel like forever before I get you into bed.“ She just gave him a sexy smile that told him she knew exactly what she was doing.

They stopped at fruit stands, stores, and outdoor markets as they made their way around the island. Sansa loved the botanical garden and she kept grabbing his hand whenever they walked behind Arya and Gendry. They stopped at multiple beaches, running into the waves at each one. Sansa would gracefully brush her hands over Jon’s dick as she swam by him, it was driving him crazy. Eventually they arrived at a lookout point for the breathtaking view of Waimea Canyon. They stood in awe and pointed out the long waterfalls they spotted in the distance. Arya and Gendry went exploring to see if there was another vantage point. Jon took the moment to put his arm around Sansa and rest his hand in her back pocket. She leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulder as she let out a happy little sigh. He didn’t want the moment to end.

“Ew! Gross! What the hell is going on?“ they heard Arya exclaim from behind them. They whipped around towards her, trying to act innocent. 

“Nothing’s going on, we’re just admiring the view!“ Jon blurted out.

“You little liar! What are you doing? He’s like our brother!“ she exclaimed to Sansa with shock.

“Hey, I never saw him like you guys did! He’s not our brother! Please - please, Arya, don’t tell our family, no one knows except Margaery. We’re just not ready to tell.“

“How long has this been going on, whatever  _this_  is?“

“Only a couple of months, since I was down in San Diego. I really like her, Arya,“ Jon said, trying to ease her.

“And I really like him,“ Sansa said with a small smile, looking over at Jon and grabbing his hand.

“Ugh! Fine, if you don’t flaunt your gross romantic shit around me, I won’t say anything,“ Arya reluctantly grumbled.

After the canyon, they drove down to Poipu to meet the rest of the Starks for dinner. On their way back to the resort, they drove through a gorgeous tree tunnel and Jon took Sansa’s hand in his while he drove, until Arya saw it and yelled out “No!”

After a few drinks at the resort’s pool bar with everyone, Sansa pretended to go to her room with Arya to sleep. Instead, she went to Jon’s room. Jon left for his room soon after, opened the door, and found Sansa completely naked on top of the bed.

“Holy shit. I’m never going to get over this view, Sansa.“

“Come here, I’ve been teasing you long enough today,” she said sexily. He obeyed, walked to the bed where she knelt on it, and kissed her. He tried to reach for her breasts but it was now her turn to smack his hands away. “Don’t worry about me right now, love,” she said softly, using his words against him. She slid his shirt off, slowly kissed and licked her way around his chest, sometimes grazing her teeth across his skin. She sat down on the edge of the bed with him standing between her spread legs, he wanted so badly to touch every inch of her. She undid his pants and slid them down. His hard cock was pressing against the thin fabric of his boxer briefs. She very lightly rubbed her hand against it, making him throb. Then she grabbed the waistband and slowly dragged them down, his hard cock freed from them. She gave a kittenish little sigh at the sight of it and it made him groan. She took it in hand and lightly stroked him. She teased the tip of her tongue up his shaft and he let out a grunt. She swirled it around the tip and slowly took him into her mouth, making Jon close his eyes and throw his head back with a moan. She got into a rhythm with her mouth and hand as she sucked and stroked. He looked down at her and she lifted her eyes towards him as she sucked, he almost lost it right there. He wound his fingers in her hair at the back of her head and she tried to take more of his cock in his mouth. It took everything he had to not cum yet. She slid her mouth off and continued to stroke him, alternating between slower and faster as she brought her mouth down and gently licked his balls. Jon felt his legs growing weak as his orgasm built up within him. She slid his cock back in her mouth and every time he looked down, he couldn’t believe he was lucky enough that Sansa had her pretty little mouth wrapped around him. She again took it as deep as she could and he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop.

“Sansa, holy shit - I’m gonna cum,“ he struggled to say. He expected her to take her mouth off of his dick but she stayed and was eagerly bobbing up and down to make him cum. He unloaded into her mouth and she hungrily swallowed every drop. She slid her mouth off when he was done, looked up at him with sexy eyes and smiled.

“Was that okay?” she asked, in a fake innocent tone.

“That was - perfect,” he said as he collapsed onto the bed. She laid next to him and draped her leg on top of him until he heard her soft breaths as she slept.

## Sansa

Sansa woke the next morning to his mouth on her breast. She could get used to waking up in these ways. Soon enough, he laid on his back and positioned her wet pussy above his head and he ate her out as she rode his face until she came. 

After showers, they met Arya and Gendry at the Jeep. Today was an adventurous day of hiking to waterfalls and kayaking through tree-covered streams and rivers. Sansa liked not having to hide her feelings for Jon, despite Arya’s audible grumbles, especially as they cheesily kissed under a waterfall.

“So are you guys officially together or whatever?“ Arya asked as they kayaked next to each other while Jon and Gendry raced each other ahead of them.

“No. I’m not sure if I’m ready for that,“ Sansa said softly. “I don’t know why. He treats me so well and he’s so gentle.”

“Gross. All I know is that you need to go at your own pace. You’ve been through a lot - a lot more than you’ve told me, I think. And that’s okay, Sansa. Jon would understand I’m sure.“

“Thanks, Arya,” she said with a smile. “Awww, look at us getting all close,“ she teased and playfully jabbed the end of her paddle at Arya’s shoulder.

“I’ll fucking tip you,“ Arya warned, trying to hide a smile.

After kayaking, Gendry took Arya snorkeling and Jon surprised Sansa with a sunset horseback ride. She admired how handsome and manly he looked on his horse.

Even as Sansa was the happiest she had been in a long while, little thoughts kept creeping up in her head as the night wore on.  _Will he expect sex now? We’ve done everything else, he probably expects us to have sex soon. Am I ready for that? No, I’m definitely not, not after Ramsey. But Jon would never pressure me into it. He is so loving and gentle and he actually cares about me and I really like him; why can’t I give him all of me?_  As much as she tried, the little thoughts kept invading her mind enough that Jon seemed to notice as they left dinner.

“Everything okay, Sans?“ he asked, placing his hand in her back pocket again. Even though she loved it when he did that, the slight sexual contact made her ever so slightly nervous.

“Yeah, I’m just exhausted from today,“ she lied. When they got back to his hotel room and into bed, she faked a few yawns and Jon pulled her close into his arms and fell asleep.  _What’s wrong with me?_  she thought as she laid snuggled up against him.  _You love this, you like him, you definitely want him. So why are you so scared?_

## Jon

Waking up the next morning, Jon felt a little sad as he looked down at Sansa as she slept. This would be their last full day in Hawaii, meaning it would be his last full day with her before he went back to Seattle and she went back to San Diego.

“Hey you,“ Sansa said sleepily as she slowly opened her eyes. “Were you watching me sleep, you creep?“ she said with a teasing smile.

“It’s your fault you’re beautiful,“ Jon answered.

“So corny!“ Sansa said and he gave her a light kiss on her smiling lips.

“I was just thinking about how amazing it’s been waking up next to you. Not having to jump out of bed and run off to not get caught.“

“It has been pretty nice. I’m gonna miss it,“ Sansa said sadly.

“Let’s just enjoy our last day in paradise, yeah?“ Jon said with half a smile.

“Deal.“ He drew her into a heavy kiss until Sansa got a call from Arya. 

“We’re going on the helicopter tour!“ Arya excitedly announced after Sansa and Jon came down and met her and Gendry at the Jeep. 

After calming some of Sansa’s nerves about the helicopter ride, they took off and saw amazing views of the island with Sansa tightly holding Jon’s hand. He’d softly kiss the top of her head or kiss her hand as they took in the view and it’d make her smile and relax a little. She finally eased when the Jurassic Park movie theme came on in their headsets as the famous Jurassic Park waterfall came into view, the four of them loudly humming to the music. 

As Jon gazed at Sansa looking excitedly out of the windows at the magnificent views, he knew he loved her.

## Sansa

After the helicopter tour, they had a beach day with the rest of the family. Sansa just wanted to be alone with Jon again. Even though she wasn’t ready for sex, her little worries from the previous night were gone. She knew Jon would never hurt her, he always wanted to protect her. His gentle ways with her last night and this day eased her mind.

That night, Jon brought her back to Secret Beach, where he set up a picnic blanket and dinner for them.

“Is it okay?“ Jon asked, unsure.

“It’s perfect, Jon,“ Sansa said softly with a smile, her eyes glimmering at him.

“You’re the definition of perfect, Sansa,“ Jon said as he took in the sight of her in a red dress that bared her shoulders and the tops of her breasts. He took her hand, gave her a little spin and her dress twirled around her. She giggled as he pulled her into her arms and kissed her.

After they ate, Sansa sat in front of him and leaned back onto his chest, he held her as they watched the stars and the waves gently crash into the shore.

“I don’t want to miss you,“ Jon suddenly said softly into her ear.

“What do you mean?“ Sansa asked, not sure how to take it.

“I’m going to miss you, miss this,“ he said, gesturing to her in his arms. “I don’t want to have to miss it. I want to be with you, Sans. Completely with you, not keeping it secret. I don’t want to just be another guy in your life that you don’t want to see.“

“Oh, Jon,“ Sansa interrupted him, turning to face him. “You won’t ever be like that, you’re the best man I’ve ever known.“ She placed a little kiss on the tip of his nose

“Be with me, Sansa,“ Jon said softly.

“With everything you’ve heard about me, everything I’ve told you? You want to take all of that on? I just don’t want to hurt you.“

“I want all of you, Sansa. I don’t care what reputation you have, I know you, and I know that you’re it for me.“

“Jon, I just have so many flaws and insecurities. You’re so good to me and I’m so scared that I’m going to hurt you.“

“You don’t see what I see, love,“ Jon said, gently pushing hair hair behind her ear. “I see an amazing, strong woman who has had to deal with a lot of bad shit but she came out on top. Someone with beautiful flaws. I see someone who I want to be with so bad, that I risk getting beaten up by her brother,“ he said with a smile.

Sansa could feel some of her fears melting away as she looked into his dark gray eyes. One still nagged at her though. She was still scared she would end up hurting this amazing man who truly cared for her.

“And, like I said, I don’t want to miss you. I even want to move to San Diego so I don’t have to miss you.“

“You? Jon Snow? Move away from the mountains and cold air?“ she said with a teasing smile. 

“See, that’s how much I want to be with you,“ he said, placing a kiss on her smiling lips.

“Let’s do it.“ 

She had never seen Jon with such a big goofy smile on his face before and she loved it. He laid her on her back on the blanket, his face hovering over hers as he kissed her forehead, her brow, the tip of her nose, and then her lips.

“My boyfriend,“ she quietly practiced the words as Jon finished the kiss. He smiled and kissed her deeply.


	5. So It Goes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I do not own any of the lyrics, characters, or images...
> 
> So It Goes… by Taylor Swift
> 
> See you in the dark / All eyes on you, my magician / All eyes on us / You make everyone disappear, and / Cut me into pieces / Gold cage, hostage to my feelings / Back against the wall / Trippin’, trip-trippin’ when you’re gone
> 
> ‘Cause we break down a little / But when you get me alone, it’s so simple / 'Cause baby, I know what you know / We can feel it
> 
> And all the pieces fall / Right into place / Getting caught up in the moment / Lipstick on your face / So it goes / I’m yours to keep / And I’m yours to lose / You know I’m not a bad girl, but I / Do bad things with you / So it goes
> 
> Met you in a bar / All eyes on me, your illusionist / All eyes on us / I make all your grey days clear / And wear you like a necklace / I’m so chill, but you make me jealous / But I got your heart / Skippin’, skip-skippin’ when I’m gone
> 
> 'Cause we break down a little / But when you get me alone, it’s so simple / 'Cause baby, I know what you know / We can feel it
> 
> And all the pieces fall / Right into place / Getting caught up in the moment / Lipstick on your face / So it goes / I’m yours to keep / And I’m yours to lose / You know I’m not a bad girl, but I / Do bad things with you / So it goes
> 
> Come here, dressed in black now / So, so, so it goes / Scratches down your back now / So, so, so it goes
> 
> You did a number on me / But, honestly, baby, who’s counting? / I did a number on you / But, honestly, baby, who’s counting? / You did a number on me / But, honestly, baby, who’s counting? / Who’s counting? / 1, 2, 3
> 
> And all the pieces fall / Right into place / Getting caught up in the moment / Lipstick on your face / So it goes / I’m yours to keep / And I’m yours to lose / You know I’m not a bad girl, but I / I Do bad things with you / So it goes
> 
> Come here, dressed in black now / So, so, so it goes / Scratches down your back now / So, so, so it goes / Come here, dressed in black now / So, so, so it goes / Scratches down your back now / So, so, so it goes

## Sansa - June 2016

Sansa waited for Jon to come out of the airport. It had been a couple of weeks since they left Hawaii. During breakfast on their last morning there, they had a talk with Ned and Catelyn. Ned took it much better than either of them thought he would, he was actually happy about it. Catelyn was much more reluctant, even though she tried to hide it. After Hawaii, she called Sansa multiple times about it. “Are you sure you’re ready?” she would ask. Sansa would insist that they would take it slow. “I know Jon is an honorable man, and I love him like one of my own. But you should be with someone a little higher up, you know. You deserve that, sweety.” Sansa would point out Joffrey and Ramsey, two guys from two society families. After telling her mother that she deserves a guy who actually cares about her, no matter where he comes from, Catelyn finally understood. Ned arranged for Jon to take a position at the San Diego office and he would be staying in the La Jolla house until he found his own place.

“Hey you,“ Sansa said with a sly smile when he walked out, black shirt and black jeans not quite fitting the San Diego summer. But he looked damn sexy and the sexy smile he gave her made her melt as everyone else in the busy luggage claim seemed to disappear. He walked up to her, dropped his bags, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her with abandon. “Mmmmm.“

“Let’s go, love,“ he whispered in her ear as he slid a hand into her back pocket. She felt a a tickle in her gut at the anticipation of what was coming. She drove him to La Jolla with his hand running up and down her thigh to the edges of her short denim shorts.

Once they pulled up to the house, Sansa jumped out, grabbed Jon’s hand and rushed him in to the house. She pushed him down onto the couch and straddled him. She kissed his nose and then lightly licked his lip and smiled. He put his hand in her hair and pulled her lips to him for a kiss and lightly nipped her bottom lip, making her whimper. 

“I’m so glad you’re here, boyfriend,“ she said as she slipped his shirt over his head.

“Mmmm, I like hearing that,“ Jon said and began kissing her neck and nibbling her ear. His hand reached inside her top and started to grope her breast. He pinched her nipple and she arched her back with a sigh. He unbuttoned her shorts while kissing her neck and chest then grabbed her waist with both hands, picked her up and laid her on the couch in one quick movement as she let out a squeal. He grasped her shorts and pulled them down and off her long legs. “You’re so wet, love,“ he said as he ran his fingers over her panties and making her moan. He gave it a long lick and sucked at her clit through the material. It made Sansa buck her hips towards his mouth and she grabbed the sides of her panties and whipped them down as fast as she could. He licked and sucked until she was screaming and spasming with an orgasm. He placed gentle kisses on her soft skin as he made his way up her body. She pulled his head to hers and tasted herself on his lips while she reached down and felt the hard bulge in his jeans. She undid his jeans and slowly pulled his cock out and started to slowly stroke him as he moaned into her mouth. 

“My turn, baby,” she said and pushed him back so he was sitting on the couch. She knelt on the floor in between his knees and slowly took his dick in her mouth, inch by inch. She swirled her tongue around and bobbed up and down. When it seemed like he was getting close, she slid her mouth off and ran her tongue from the base to the tip and swirled her tongue around it. She looked up at him and liked that she could make him look so pleased, with his eyes closed and him whispering her name. He opened his eyes to find her blue ones looking up at him. He grabbed the back at her head and gently pushed her mouth back down on him as he came and she swallowed. “Welcome home,” she said with a smile.

## Jon - July 2016

Two weeks later, Robb and Margaery were stopping by on their way back to Washington from their honeymoon. Sansa had asked her parents to not say anything to Robb about her and Jon since Jon wanted to tell him first.

“You ready, babe?“ Sansa asked as they walked through the Gaslamp Quarter of downtown San Diego.

“No. But have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?“ he asked, looking over at the skin shown by the slit in her skirt. All eyes were on her as they walked to the restaurant.

“Multiple times, actually, yes,“ she smiled and took his hand in hers. “Don’t be nervous. He’s not going to kill you.“

“Just beat me to a bloody pulp and then never talk to me again,“ Jon said sulkily. They dropped each others hand as they walked in and spotted the newlyweds at the bar. They got a round of drinks as they waited to be sat and they gushed about the honeymoon and the rest of the vacation in Kauai.

“I was surprised to hear that you actually moved down here,“ Robb said. “I can’t believe you’d pick the beach over the mountains and the cold.“

“I grew to like it down here actually,“ Jon said, trying to figure out how to say what he knew he needed to say.

“You wanna help me get another round of drinks, Marg?“ Sansa suddenly said and gave Jon a meaningful look as they walked away to the bar.

 _Shit, okay, here it goes_ , Jon thought to himself.

“While I do like it down here, I have another reason to be here.“ Robb looked at him questioningly then it slowly dawned on him. 

“My sister?” Robb asked blankly, Jon couldn’t figure out what emotion he had.

“I really like her, Robb.“

“My little sister?“ Robb again said, eerily calm. “When did this start happening?“

“Um, things kind of started towards the end of our time here when you and I came down. And it’s been slowly growing til now.“

“So you were doing all of this behind my back?“

“We didn’t like it, but yes. We were worried how you would take it. Now that things are a little more serious, we decided it was time to tell everyone.“

“I just don’t understand how this all happened. You guys never used to even really talk. I had to worry about Theon and other friends, but never you.”

“I know, I’m sorry, I didn’t want to do this to you, I tried not to. I just couldn’t ignore my feelings for her anymore. I understand if you’re mad at me just don’t be mad at her, please.”

“You really like her?“

“I’m in love with her.“

## Sansa

 _In love with me?_  Sansa and Margaery had snuck behind a big plant near where the guys stood so they could hear the conversation. Margaery looked at her with happy, wide eyes. Sansa smiled shyly.

“Wow. Alright. I’m not ecstatic about it but I don’t hate it. I know you’re a good guy, Jon. I know you’d take care of her,“ Robb said begrudgingly. “You’re better than her past boyfriends and you’re better than other guys who I’ve noticed had interest in her. Just don’t hurt her.“

“Thanks, man. You were the one I was worried about most. Not even your parents scared me as much.“

“We’ve got more drinks!“ Margaery said as they came out of their hiding spot.

“You knew didn’t you?“ Robb asked her.

“Knew what, honey?“

“About these two. Getting together and shit.“

“I might have known a little. Someone had to help them find alone time!“

“You helped them?“ Robb asked, shocked.

“Well yeah, I wanted them together, I knew they’d be good for each other!“ Margaery said cheerfully.

“But you hid it from your own husband?“

“Lovey, I thought you were going to put your big brotherly foot down and forbid it if you knew. Plus, that was for Jon or Sansa to tell you.”

“Well, I’ll have you know I took it remarkably well.“ 

“Thanks, Robb,“ Sansa said with a smile and she looked at Jon and he kissed her forehead. 

“Ugh, this is going to take a lot to get used to,” Robb said.

After dinner, Sansa and Jon went back to Sansa’s apartment since Robb and Margaery would be staying at the La Jolla house for a few days. As they waited at the street corner to cross over to Sansa’s apartment, she moved as if to whisper something in Jon’s ear but instead took his lobe into her mouth, gave it a little suck and pulled it gently with her teeth.

“Bad girl,” Jon quietly said.

“Hmmm, I’m not a bad girl. I just do bad things with you,” she playfully said and bit her lip.

“Fuck, Sansa,“ he said under his breath.

They got into the elevator in her building and Sansa pulled Jon’s collar until he was pressed up against her with her back to the wall of the elevator. His hand dragged up the bare skin at the slit of her dress, reached around and grabbed her ass. She lifted that leg and wrapped it behind him. The elevator ride was too quick though and they arrived at her floor. They untangled and walked to her door, Sansa’s lipstick smeared all around Jon’s mouth. 

 _He’s in love with me._ The thought made her happy and nervous at the same time. She loved knowing he loves her but it made her feel like she was going to end up really hurting him. She chased out that negative thought from her mind. She wanted to enjoy this night with him and make him feel good.

## Jon

Once in her apartment, Sansa took him by the hand and led him through to her bedroom. With all the lights off, the city lights shined through the floor-to-ceiling windows. Sansa stood in front of them, framed by the city lights and the stars of the night sky. She slowly undid her skirt and let it fall to the ground at her feet. Jon stood in the bedroom doorway and gazed at her with a lustful look in his eyes. Sansa slipped her top off so she was just wearing a thong and her heels. He moved to her, hooked his fingers into both sides of the thong, and gently brought them down her long legs to the floor. As he came back up, his fingers grazed over her soft skin.

“You’re the most beautiful thing in the world, Sansa,“ he quietly said as he looked deeply in her eyes.

Sansa grabbed the back of Jon’s head and brought his lips to hers. She kissed him hungrily and slid her tongue into his mouth as his hands roamed around on her lower back. She began undoing his jeans and he pulled his shirt off as she slid his pants down and he stepped out of them.

She leaned back and rested her body against the window and he pressed his body against hers as he kissed and nipped at her neck. His hands reached down and grabbed her ass and effortlessly lifted her while she wrapped both legs around his waist. He kissed her heavily while he pressed her back against the window, her nails dragging against his back, leaving long scratches. When she slightly shifted her pussy against his hard dick, he moaned into her mouth, pulled her away from the window, and laid her down on the bed. 

Jon kissed and licked down Sansa’s body, pausing at her breasts to take them in his mouth while she arched her back towards him. He made his way down and found her wet pussy, rubbing it with his fingers to make her moan. He lapped at it with his tongue in long strokes. Jon had come to learn everything he could about getting Sansa off with his mouth and fingers and once again, she was yelling and moaning his name until she came. 

He kissed his way back up her body until she rolled him over onto his back and she straddled him. She slowly started to gyrate on him, his boxer briefs getting wet from her. She began to move faster, grinding on him harder when he began to moan and groan. Sansa raised her hands up to her breasts and began playing with them as she looked at him and bit her lip. His hands flew to her hips and he rocked her against his cock as she moaned. When she could tell he was getting close, she slowed down, kneeled between his legs, pulled his cock out and took as much of it as she could in her mouth. It wasn’t long until he came.

They lay in bed, Jon on his back, half of Sansa’s body draped on him. He gently ran his hand up and down the arm she had on his chest as he gazed out the windows at the night. Jon couldn’t believe his luck; his body entangled with  the beautiful girl he’s wanted since he was young. He had never felt so content before, he felt as if they were puzzle pieces falling into place. “You make me so happy,“ he sleepily and quietly said.

“I’m yours to keep,“ she whispered back.

## Sansa

 _I’m yours to lose_ , she thought and immediately tried to push back that negativity.  _What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you so scared?_  She was happy, Jon made her feel amazing, she really liked him, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that she would hurt him.  _Am I actually ready for all of this?_  

She fell asleep in his arms, hoping sleep would chase away the completely confusing thoughts.


	6. Getaway Car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I do not own any of the lyrics, characters, or images...
> 
> Getaway Car by Taylor Swift
> 
> No, nothing good starts in a getaway car
> 
> It was the best of times, the worst of crimes / I struck a match and blew your mind / But I didn’t mean it / And you didn’t see it / The ties were black, the lies were white / In shades of grey in candlelight / I wanted to leave him / I needed a reason
> 
> X marks the spot where we fell apart / He poisoned the well, I was lyin’ to myself / I knew it from the first Old Fashioned, we were cursed / We never had a shotgun shot in the dark
> 
> You were drivin’ the getaway car / We were flyin’, but we’d never get far / Don’t pretend it’s such a mystery / Think about the place where you first met me / Ridin’ in a getaway car / There were sirens in the beat of your heart / Should’ve known I’d be the first to leave / Think about the place where you first met me / In a getaway car / No, they never get far / No, nothing good starts in a getaway car
> 
> It was the great escape, the prison break / The light of freedom on my face / But you weren’t thinkin’ / And I was just drinkin’ / Well he was runnin’ after us, I was screamin’, “go, go, go!” / But with three of us, honey, it’s a sideshow / And a circus ain’t a love story / And now we’re both sorry 
> 
> X marks the spot where we fell apart / He poisoned the well, every man for himself / I knew it from the first Old Fashioned, we were cursed / It hit you like a shotgun shot to the heart
> 
> You were drivin’ the getaway car / We were flyin’, but we’d never get far / Don’t pretend it’s such a mystery / Think about the place where you first met me / Ridin’ in a getaway car / There were sirens in the beat of your heart / Should’ve known I’d be the first to leave / Think about the place where you first met me / In a getaway car / No, they never get far / No, nothing good starts in a getaway car
> 
> We were jet-set, Bonnie and Clyde / Until I switched to the other side / To the other side / It’s no surprise I turned you in / ‘Cause us traitors never win / I’m in a getaway car / I left you in a motel bar / Put the money in a bag and I stole the keys / That was the last time you ever saw me
> 
> Drivin’ the getaway car / We were flyin’, but we’d never get far / Don’t pretend it’s such a mystery / Think about the place where you first met me / Ridin’ in a getaway car / There were sirens in the beat of your heart / Should’ve known I’d be the first to leave / Think about the place where you first met me / In a getaway car / No, they never get far / No, nothing good starts in a getaway car
> 
> I was ridin’ in a getaway car / I was cryin’ in a getaway car / I was dyin’ in a getaway car / Said goodbye in a getaway car / Ridin’ in a getaway car / I was cryin’ in a getaway car / I was dyin’ in a getaway car / Said goodbye in a getaway car

## Sansa - August 2016

Sansa was dreading everything about tonight. But she had to be brave.

She and Jon spent the past month going from her apartment on the weekdays to the family’s La Jolla house on the weekends. They were having fun, from sexy times in the pool, frolicking beach days, hiking, paddle boarding, and going out with friends and coworkers. But no matter how much fun she had with Jon, she couldn’t shake off the uncertainty that was growing within her. It wasn’t about Jon, she didn’t doubt for a second how much he cared about her and how well he treated her. The doubt was with herself. She was starting to come to the conclusion that she wasn’t ready for any relationship, no matter how great it was. 

Sansa tried talking herself into it, into continuing her relationship with Jon. He was good for her, she knew that. But it wasn’t fair to him, it wasn’t fair that she was still filled with doubt and hesitation in herself. She had long talks with Margaery and Arya about it on her lunch breaks. She spoke with Catelyn about it too. While they were all sad about it and felt for Jon, they each insisted she had to do what was right for her.

She was going to have to break his heart and as much as it pained her to do that, she had to do it for herself. When she found out her company was opening a position in their London office, she put in for it, thinking it was a good way to get her to end things with Jon and try to figure herself out again. With Jon being as good and amazing as he was, it had been really hard for Sansa to end it. 

On Friday, she found out she got the position and she would be heading to London the coming week. After trying to give him a great last weekend, it was now Sunday, and she knew it was now or never.

## Jon

Jon knew something was up, he just couldn’t figure out what. Everything had seemed so perfect but then things had felt a little off lately, like Sansa wasn’t completely present. They had amazing times but something was nagging at him in the back of his mind. He tried ignoring it, thinking it was just him being insecure or paranoid. 

And this weekend had made him almost forget about it. They drove to the La Jolla house Friday night and enjoyed a night time skinny dip in the pool. The next morning, she woke him up with her mouth around his cock and breakfast in bed. They stayed in bed the rest of the day with a few nap breaks.

At night, she insisted they get dressed up and she took him to a fancy bar overlooking the ocean that had a live band and dance floor. She even successfully pulled him onto the dance floor a number of times for the slow songs. They swayed to the music with her body against his, her head resting against his shoulder and his hand on the small of her back where her dress bared her back. He would dip her and spin her, the dress flowing around her. He wished those dances would never stop. When their last one ended, he wondered if he saw a tear briefly glisten on her cheek before she gracefully flicked it away with a finger. But when she looked back at him, she had a bright smile that melted him.

When they were in bed, they began fooling around as usual. But, suddenly, Sansa started to apologize.

“What do you have to be sorry for, love?“ Jon asked softly, stroking her hair with his fingers as they lay naked together.

“I want to give you everything, I want you to make love to me. I’m just…I’m just not ready yet,“ Sansa whispered.

“You don’t need to give me anything you’re not ready for, Sans, you know that. I don’t want to rush you, I’ll wait forever and a day if that’s what you need.“

“I know, I just really wanted to give that to you right now,“ she said with some sadness. 

Jon just wanted her to cheer up and not be sad, especially over that. He would do anything to make her happy. “Well, there are plenty of things we can do to satisfy us,“ he said, nuzzling into her neck and giving her shoulder a playful bite that made her giggle.

Now it was Sunday. They slept in and woke up in each other’s arms. But Sansa felt different today. 

## Sansa

It was evening now, time to break this amazing man’s heart. Sansa was on the verge of tears already without even saying a word about it.

“Jon, I need to talk to you about some stuff,“ she quietly said as they were curled up together by the fire pit in the backyard. He looked at her and it seemed to her that his eyes were sad, fearful of what her next words would be. “I have to leave.”

“Leave?“

“I’m going to London this week.“ She watched as the pain flashed in his gray eyes and she felt sick with herself. “For work. I’m moving there.“

“What are you talking about Sansa?“

“I was wrong, I wasn’t ready for this,“ she replied, motioning her hand between the two of them. “I moved too fast and I shouldn’t have jumped into this. I’m still messed up, Jon. And I didn’t see it, or I chose to not see it, when you and I began this.“ She was letting the words stream out of her mouth, she thought she wouldn’t be able to continue if she stopped now. “You were so amazing, you didn’t want to rush me, but the problem was that I rushed myself into thinking everything was okay with me. It shouldn’t be that much of a shock to me, I was still trying to heal when we saw each other again. It felt so right at first and I thought we had taken it slow enough. I was wrong. My past feels like it’s a third person in this relationship and it’s poisoning us. Maybe I jumped into this, hoping to escape it faster. I don’t know.“ She was trying to not cry, trying to be strong, but a few stray tears kept finding their way down her cheeks.

“Sansa, we can completely slow down if that’s what you need,“ Jon said, gently wiping her tears away. “You don’t have to leave,“ he said in a pleading tone.

“I do, Jon. I really do. It’s not about slowing it down, if I’m here and around you, I can’t bring myself to slow down or to end it.“

“End it? Completely? Is that what you want?“

“It’s definitely not what I want. It’s what I think I need.” She placed a hand softly against his cheek. “I didn’t give myself enough time to heal last time and that’s left a lot of doubt in me.“

“I want you to do what’s right for you.“ His eyes were wet and she silently prayed he wouldn’t cry over her, she knew she caused him pain but that would be too much to bear. “I can move back to Seattle, you don’t have to go to London.“

“I think I need to. Seattle is still close, when I feel weak, I know I could just hop on a flight and be with you in a couple hours. You’ve helped me be stronger, Jon, you really have. But I can’t have you save me, I have to save myself. I know that sounds so stupid.“

“It isn’t stupid. As much as I want to save you, I want you to do what you feel is right. Do whatever it takes to heal. But there’s the part of me that desperately wants to ask you to not go. To stay with me. I’m trying very hard to not be that selfish right now.”

“It isn’t selfish, Jon. You haven’t deserved any of this. You deserve someone stable and that just isn’t me right now.“

“You may feel differently by then, but when you heal, and I know you will, come back to me, Sansa.”

They sat quietly, with her in his arms as they waited for her Uber to arrive to take her back to her apartment. Jon wanted to drive her back, but Sansa thought it would be better for both of them if she left him here. When she got the notification that her driver arrived, they slowly got up, he picked up her bag, and they walked out silently. She opened the car door, turned towards Jon and was hit with the defeated sadness in his eyes. She reached up, gave him a kiss on his lips and she could feel a tear run down his cheek.

“Bye, Jon,” she said, looking into his eyes, trying to convey how sorry she was. Jon had been her getaway car from her horrible past but now she got into her new one and sped off. The tears fell freely now.


	7. I Did Something Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I do not own any of the lyrics, characters, or images...
> 
> I Did Something Bad by Taylor Swift
> 
> I never trust a narcissist, but they love me / So I play ‘em like a violin / And I make it look oh so easy / 'Cause for every lie I tell them, they tell me three / This is how the world works / Now all he thinks about is me
> 
> I can feel the flames on my skin / Crimson red paint on my lips / If a man talks shit, then I owe him nothing / I don’t regret it one bit, 'cause he had it coming
> 
> They say I did something bad / Then why’s it feel so good? / They say I did something bad / But why’s it feel so good? / Most fun I ever had / And I’d do it over and over and over again if I could / It just felt so good, good
> 
> I never trust a playboy, but they love me / So I fly 'em all around the world / And I let them think they saved me / They never see it comin’, what I do next / This is how the world works / You gotta leave before you get left
> 
> I can feel the flames on my skin / He says, “Don’t throw away a good thing” / But if he drops my name, then I owe him nothin’ / And if he spends my change, then he had it comin’
> 
> They say I did something bad / Then why’s it feel so good? / They say I did something bad / But why’s it feel so good? / Most fun I ever had / And I’d do it over and over and over again if I could / It just felt so good, good
> 
> It just felt so good
> 
> They’re burning all the witches even if you aren’t one / They got their pitchforks and proof, their receipts and reasons / They’re burning all the witches even if you aren’t one / So light me up, light me up / Light me up, go ahead and light me up / Light me up, light me up / Light me up, light me up 
> 
> They say I did something bad / Then why’s it feel so good? / They say I did something bad / But why’s it feel so good? / Most fun I ever had / And I’d do it over and over and over again if I could / It just felt so good, good
> 
> Oh, you say I did something bad / Then why’s it feel so good, good? / So bad, why’s it feel so good? / Why’s it feel, why’s it feel so good? / It just felt so good, good

## Sansa - March 2017

Sansa had been living in London for seven months when she decided it was time for her to be brave again for different reasons.  _He can’t get away with this_ , she angrily thought to herself as she walked to her flat.

She was enjoying living in London, it felt like she was starting fresh. As much as she missed home, family, and friends, she could tell this was working for her. She went out with her lovely coworkers often and was having fun, making sure she stayed away from flirtatious men. She definitely missed Jon, and for a while after she moved there, it was hard for her to not regret leaving him. But she was here for herself and she was working on it. 

Oddly, one day she received a call from Petyr Baelish. Her mom’s old family friend who was on the board at her family’s company, Winterfell Inc., had moved to the London office soon after she moved there. Sansa thought it was weirdly coincidental. Petyr was a sneaky, calculating man, but he had always been extremely nice to Sansa and her family, especially her mother. She knew the story, Petyr grew up with Catelyn and Aunt Lysa and he had always had a thing for Catelyn. Some people still thought he carried a torch for her to this day. 

Sansa had no problem with him, even enjoyed his company and learned life lessons, as he called it, from him. Until Ramsey Bolton happened. It was Petyr’s suggestions that led her to be with Ramsey. He made Ramsey seem so great and loving. Petyr seemed to really want her to be with Ramsey, which felt a little weird to her, but Sansa trusted Petyr. So she began to date Ramsey, hoping he’d be everything Petyr made him out to be. He wasn’t. And there had been many nights where she lay softly crying in bed and her mind would wonder why Petyr wanted this and if he had actually known how much of a monster Ramsey was. One day she found out. She overheard a whispered conversation Ramsey was having on the phone with his father. “Have you given Baelish a seat on the board of directors yet, father? He brought me Sansa and it’s what he requested. Well technically he wants to be the vice president, but just give him a seat and let him hope.” So Sansa had been used as a bargaining chip. Petyr sold her out so he can move up in another company, the Bolton’s Dreadfort Enterprises. What she still didn’t know was if Petyr knew just how horrible Ramsey was or if he thought he was just setting her up with a rich heir. It wasn’t long after that when Sansa finally got away from Ramsey and she noticed how Petyr never left Winterfell Inc. for the Bolton’s company, she imagined they rescinded their offer once she left. She never told her family about that deal, she didn’t know if she’d be taken seriously or maybe she had just read the situation wrong.

She agreed to meet up with Petyr for a drink after he reached out to her. He profusely apologized for Ramsey, laying a caring, fatherly charm on her. She almost believed how sincere he was, but there was a mischievous glint in his eyes that brought her back to reality. She pretended to believe him, accepting his apologies. And then he brought up Winterfell, if her father likes running the company, his health, if her mother’s happy, and questions about family friends, friends who Sansa knew were in the company. It seemed odd and Sansa didn’t like it. She reminded herself how conniving he could be and it suddenly felt like he was prying for some sort of foothold to rise up in Winterfell. Sansa knew the problem was that Petyr couldn’t go up any higher. Ned was obviously the chairman and he would never get rid of his longtime business partner and mentor, the sweet Mr. Luwin, as vice president. Once Sansa returned home that night, she felt unnerved. But she didn’t know what to do, she had no evidence for the things she felt Petyr might be doing. So, she decided to play along, be friendly with Petyr, and try to figure out what he was up to.

Petyr had begun to feel too friendly with Sansa and it made her look at him as a creepy uncle. His gazes at her felt uncomfortably penetrating. There had been times he would rest his hand on her cheek or run his fingers through her hair and tell her how much she looked like her mother. It would send chills down her spine and she had to hide her disgusted reactions. He had taken to sending expensive dresses and jewelry to her flat, she always gave them to her coworkers. He wanted to take her out to fancy dinners a lot, she did her best to come up with excuses to not go but still felt like she had to go to a few dinners to keep the charade up. He’d let his arm linger too long around her in public, trying to show she was with him. His eyes would bore into her like he was undressing her with them. 

She had so many concerns but felt like she couldn’t tell anyone. What if this was all in her head and she was just being paranoid? Or what if she was making this all up because of what he did to her with Ramsey?

So tonight, she decided to use his attraction to find out what she wanted.

 _You can do this. Be brave. I know you can be brave_ , she thought to herself as she walked into the Winterfell office building.  _Jon always thought you were brave_. She gave her head a little shake.  _Not now_.

She made sure to wear a dress that flashed skin if she needed it. She chose a wrap dress with a low cut v-neck and her long leg could easily be shown if she wanted. She entered the elevator, closed her eyes and tried to mentally prepare herself. She often met him there at the office, she figured he thought it made him look good to be seen with the boss’s daughter. 

“Well don’t you look stunning, my sweet,” Petyr said with a creepy smile and it made Sansa inwardly cringe. 

She smiled sweetly at him instead and walked to him at his desk. She sat herself on top of it, crossing her legs while the slit of the dress spread, showing her creamy skin. She saw Petyr’s eyes fly to it and she could see the hunger in his beady eyes. “I’m tired of playing around, Petyr.”

“What do you mean, sweet Sansa?“

“You know what I mean,“ she said, trying to use her sexiest voice while running her finger on his chest. He stood up and kissed her with too much force. It took everything in her to not pull away in disgust.

“Oh, my sweet Sansa.” She blinked back the cringe she felt as he called her his. “Shall we go to dinner?” His eyes had strayed to her open cleavage.

“I was thinking we just stay here and have some drinks. It’s more private.” She gave him a saucy smile and walked to the bar he kept hidden in a cabinet. She poured them two whiskeys, his containing more than hers. He eyed the level of hers suspiciously. “You know I’m a cheap date.”

They talked, she flirted. She let him rest his hand on her thigh and she gave him a few chaste kisses. For every few small sips she took of her drink, she’d pour a little of hers into his cup when he wasn’t looking. She made them a few more drinks. She pretended to be tipsy. Petyr was looking a bit drunk. 

“Tell me what you truly want,“ he asked her, his hand once again caressing her thigh.

“Truly? I want to be rich and in love. I want a nice life with my husband who takes care of me,” she answered, looking dreamily at him. It seemed to make him sit up straighter. “What about you,” she forced an innocent smile, “my sweet?”

“I want you. I want you to sit by my side while I rule the company.” The fierceness in his eyes scared her.

“But what about my father?“ she asked, faking naivety with a smile.

“Oh of course, my sweet, after he retires!” he said cloyingly.

“Oh that does sound wonderful, Petyr! But isn’t Mr. Luwin next in line? Or am I wrong? I just know nothing of this business!” She giggled.

“Ah dear, Luwin is old,“ he answered.

“He may be old but he seems healthy enough. Would you wait for his retirement to become vice president? I think I’d like to be married to a vice president.” She looked up at him sweetly.

“Oh, I’ve heard he is taking quite ill.“ Petyr turned away towards the window. “Soon,” he quietly muttered, thinking Sansa couldn’t hear him. 

When he turned back to her, she smiled at him like she didn’t know what he meant. But oh did she know. 

“Poor Mr. Luwin! But then you think father will make you vice president?“ 

“With you by my side, I think he definitely would.“

“And you would take over once Daddy retires?“ The hunger in his eyes when she said “daddy” made her sick.

“Of course. I would be king of this company, and you would be my queen,“ he said with a triumphant smile.

“I’ve always wanted to be a queen!“ she exclaimed with a girlish laugh. “I just fear I’ll be an old queen since I’m sure my father won’t be retiring anytime soon.“

“There are ways around that, sweetling.“ Petyr was getting drunk on power. 

Sansa was done faking stupidity, she needed to go home. She gave it 10 more minutes and then she yawned

“Wow it’s late, I should be going home now.”

“Why don’t you come home with me, sweetling?“ he suggested, petting her bare thigh.

“You know I left my last boyfriend because we moved to fast, I don’t want that happening to you, my sweet.“

“Ah yes, that Jon Snow,” he said with disdain.

“After all Ramsey had done, I rushed into it with Jon too fast. It would just kill me if that happened to you,“ she lied and placed her hand on his cheek.

“I’m so sorry for Ramsey. If I had known how he was, I would never have suggested it. I just thought he’d be good for you.“ She looked him in his eyes to search for truth in what he was saying. All she found were three lies.

As she walked to her nearby flat, she pulled a tissue out of her purse and wiped off the red lipstick, trying to erase the disgusting feel of Petyr’s lips on hers. She felt dirty but at the same time, she felt proud. She left Petyr while he was on his power high, thinking of his life with her by his side. She had to stoop low and a small part of her felt bad at her sneaky ways, but she didn’t regret it because that man had it coming. She found out what she needed and then some. And she now had it all recorded.


	8. Look What You Made Me Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I do not own any of the lyrics, characters, or images...
> 
> Look What You Made Me Do by Taylor Swift
> 
> I don’t like your little games / Don’t like your tilted stage / The role you made me play / Of the fool, no, I don’t like you / I don’t like your perfect crime / How you laugh when you lie / You said the gun was mine / Isn’t cool, no, I don’t like you 
> 
> But I got smarter, I got harder in the nick of time / Honey, I rose up from the dead, I do it all the time / I’ve got a list of names and yours is in red, underlined / I check it once, then I check it twice, oh
> 
> Ooh, look what you made me do / Look what you made me do / Look what you just made me do / Look what you just made me / Ooh, look what you made me do / Look what you made me do / Look what you just made me do / Look what you just made me do
> 
> I don’t like your kingdom keys / They once belonged to me / You asked me for a place to sleep / Locked me out and threw a feast / The world moves on, another day, another drama, drama / But not for me, not for me, all I think about is karma / And then the world moves on, but one thing’s for sure / Maybe I got mine, but you’ll all get yours
> 
> But I got smarter, I got harder in the nick of time / Honey, I rose up from the dead, I do it all the time / I’ve got a list of names and yours is in red, underlined / I check it once, then I check it twice
> 
> Ooh, look what you made me do / Look what you made me do / Look what you just made me do / Look what you just made me / Ooh, look what you made me do / Look what you made me do / Look what you just made me do / Look what you just made me do
> 
> I don’t trust nobody and nobody trusts me / I’ll be the actress starring in your bad dreams / I don’t trust nobody and nobody trusts me / I’ll be the actress starring in your bad dreams / I don’t trust nobody and nobody trusts me / I’ll be the actress starring in your bad dreams / I don’t trust nobody and nobody trusts me / I’ll be the actress starring in your bad dreams
> 
> “I’m sorry, the old Taylor can’t come to the phone right now” / “Why?” / “Oh, ‘cause she’s dead!" 
> 
> Ooh, look what you made me do / Look what you made me do / Look what you just made me do / Look what you just made me / Ooh, look what you made me do / Look what you made me do / Look what you just made me do / Look what you just made me do / Ooh, look what you made me do / Look what you made me do / Look what you just made me do / Look what you just made me / Ooh, look what you made me do / Look what you made me do / Look what you just made me do / Look what you just made me do

## Sansa - April 2017

It had been almost a month as Petyr was under surveillance and secretly investigated. Sansa did her best to make Petyr think she was still interested while making excuses like her job was keeping her busy; she didn’t want to be completely alone with him ever again. She’d keep up appearances every now and then by bringing him lunch to his office while his employees were around or meeting him at a restaurant for dinner and insisting she needed to go home afterwards. The way Petyr would let out a slight laugh every time he lied about something sickened her, almost as much as the feel of his hand on her skin. Even worse though was the touch of his lips to hers.

The night she had recorded him, she called her parents as soon as she got home. She explained to them how she thought Petyr had bad intentions so she led him on to try to get the truth. She told them how it was Petyr who set her up with Ramsey and how she thinks he knew exactly what Ramsey was and why he did it. She uploaded and sent the recording to them as they talked. They went from being very confused to furious as they listened to it.

“I’m not crazy right? He wants to do something bad to Mr. Luwin and wants to use me to get his position?“

“You’re not crazy, Sansa, that’s exactly what it sounds like,” Ned said through gritted teeth.

“And he seemed to have some sort of plan for you, dad,“ Sansa said, fear filling her voice.

“Don’t worry about me, Sans. We now know Baelish is up to something, thanks to you. I wish you didn’t have to go through what you did to get that information.“ Ned’s anger came out clear over the phone.

“Oh Sansa, I’m so sorry for bringing that man into your life.“ Sansa could tell Catelyn was crying.

“You didn’t know, Mom,” she replied, sadness in her voice. “And I’m glad I could help in some way. I couldn’t shake the feeling that he was plotting something against our family and I couldn’t let that happen.“

“It’s not going to happen. We’re going to be on top of it,“ Ned said strongly.

The next day, he put investigators on Petyr. Over the next couple of weeks, they found evidence of his plotting and embezzling money from the company. 

Today was the day that he would be arrested and Sansa wanted to see it happen. She dressed in a tight black dress with snake skinned high heels and red lipstick. She felt strong, proud, and dangerous.

Her parents had flown into London and, while they felt uncomfortable with it, Sansa's job was to make sure he stayed in his office for lunch so the authorities could take him there. So she picked up lunch and headed to his office like nothing was wrong. 

As they ate, she looked at the clock. It was a couple of minutes to noon. “You laugh when you lie, you know?” 

Petyr looked at her curiously. 

“You play these little games and you made me the fool, Petyr. I don’t like that. I thought you were looking out for me when you set me up with Ramsey. But you knew what he was, you knew what he was going to put me through. It took me a while to figure that out but I did.”

“Sansa, no -“ Petyr started to say, but he was startled when Sansa forcefully cut him off.

“Don’t speak, Petyr.“ She said, looking him hard in the face. “That experience nearly ruined me but I crawled my way back up. I grew smarter, and it looks like it was just in time. You used me to gain footing in the Bolton’s company. And you’re still using me to climb up my family’s. To climb up at the expense of my father and Mr. Luwin. You’re going to get what you deserve, Petyr.“

At exactly 12:00, law enforcement suddenly streamed into the office, putting Petyr in handcuffs. He looked over to Sansa and just found her standing tall with a small smile on her face.

“You made me do this, Petyr,“ she calmly said. 

They walked him down to the lobby, where he saw Ned and Catelyn glaring at him, hatred pouring out of Catelyn’s eyes. Sansa walked to her parents’ side and as she watched Petyr Baelish being taking to the awaiting police car, she secretly hoped he would have nightmares of her.


	9. Dancing With Our Hands Tied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I do not own any of the lyrics, characters, or images...
> 
> Dancing With Our Hands Tied by Taylor Swift
> 
> I, I loved you in secret / First sight, yeah, we love without reason / Oh, twenty-five years old / Oh, how were you to know, and / My, my love had been frozen / Deep blue, but you painted me golden / Oh, and you held me close / Oh, how was I to know 
> 
> I could’ve spent forever with your hands in my pockets / Picture of your face in an invisible locket / You said there was nothing in the world that could stop it / I had a bad feeling / And darling, you had turned my bed into a sacred oasis / People started talking, putting us through our paces / I knew there was no one in the world who could take it / I had a bad feeling
> 
> But we were dancing / Dancing with our hands tied, hands tied / Yeah, we were dancing / Like it was the first time, first time / Yeah, we were dancing / Dancing with our hands tied, hands tied / Yeah, we were dancing / And I had a bad feeling / But we were dancing
> 
> I, I loved you in spite of / Deep fears that the world would divide us / So, baby, can we dance / Oh, through an avalanche? / And say, say that we got it / I’m a mess, but I’m the mess that you wanted / Oh, ‘cause it’s gravity / Oh, keeping you with me
> 
> I could’ve spent forever with your hands in my pockets / Picture of your face in an invisible locket / You said there was nothing in the world that could stop it / I had a bad feeling
> 
> But we were dancing / Dancing with our hands tied, hands tied / Yeah, we were dancing / Like it was the first time, first time / Yeah, we were dancing / Dancing with our hands tied, hands tied / Yeah, we were dancing / And I had a bad feeling / But we were dancing
> 
> I’d kiss you as the lights went out / Swaying as the room burned down / I’d hold you as the water rushes in / If I could dance with you again / I’d kiss you as the lights went out / Swaying as the room burned down / I’d hold you as the water rushes in / If I could dance with you again
> 
> Dancing with our hands tied, hands tied / Yeah, we were dancing / Like it was the first time, first time / Yeah, we were dancing / Dancing with our hands tied, hands tied / Yeah, we were dancing / And I had a bad feeling / But we were dancing / Hands tied, hands tied

## Sansa - July 2017

 _Jon_. Sansa woke up from a dream, the sunlight hitting her face. 

She felt lighter these days, standing tall with more confidence. Her past was now behind her. She felt that the Petyr Baelish drama helped. It was like she got rid of the last piece of trash that made up her awful past. She agreed to a few blind dates her coworkers wanted to set her up with. She no longer feared hurting a guy by her running away. But they never went past the first dates. They weren’t bad guys, a few may have even had some potential. But Sansa just didn’t feel it. She didn’t feel what she instantly had with Jon when they reunited at Robb’s engagement party. But she wanted to be fair to herself and give other guys a chance.

Lately though, she had been having dreams about Jon. Sometimes it was like reliving a day or night of theirs, like it was a movie playing in her mind. Sometimes, like today’s dream, it was just little snippets of him. His grey eyes, dark curly hair. The smile that once seemed so rare on him but became frequent when he was happy with her. 

She was missing him more and more. They had no contact since she said goodbye to him almost a year ago. She would wonder what he was up to and if he’d moved on with someone who could give him what he wanted. She refrained from asking her family about him though, for her sake as she worked on herself. But Jon had been creeping into her mind more often now.

She opened up Instagram, wishing Jon had it so she could see what he was up to. She spotted a picture Arya posted of her and Gendry kissing, which seemed very unlike her. She decided to call her sister and find out how things were going back home.

“Hey, Sis!“ Arya exclaimed as she picked up her phone.

“Soooooo, how are you and Gendry?“ Sansa asked immediately.

“Ugh, stop it!“

“Seriously, Ar, how are you guys? You two look so in love in your picture.“

“We’re good. Great actually. I didn’t think I was cut out for this sappy love shit, but it turns out I’m quite comfortable with it,“ Arya laughed.

“Good. I’m happy for you. When’s the wedding?“ Sansa teased.

“Slow your roll, lady, that’s not happening yet!“

“Ahhhh, ‘yet’?“

“Shut up. Have I told you how proud I am of you for taking Baelish down?” 

“Trying to change the subject, huh? And you’ve told me about hundred times, crazy,“ Sansa said with a laugh. Arya had been ecstatic with how Sansa had handled the whole situation.

“Well, I can’t say it enough. You’ve done me proud. As soon as I found out, I realized we’re actually blood related. That was some Arya-style spy-assassin shit!”

“You’re such a dork. But I am proud of myself too.” 

“How are things over there? When are you coming back home. We haven’t seen you in ages.“

“Everything’s going swimmingly over here actually. But I am missing home. It’ll be a year next month and they like me here. They’re gonna give me an option to sign on here and stay. Or I can come back home.“

“Please tell me you’re coming back home.“

“Haven’t quite decided yet. As much as I like it here, I am leaning towards home though. I miss it. I miss you guys. Margaery’s gonna have the baby soon and I wanna be around to be his favorite auntie.“

“Absolutely not, that’s my job! So does that mean you’re thinking about coming home-home. Not San Diego-home?“ Arya asked hopefully.

“Possibly. I never thought I’d witness you wanting me to be around,“ Sansa said with a laugh.

“Well you’re bad ass now, you’re on my level. And you know I miss you so shut up.“ Arya laughed and then paused. “You know you can ask me about him, right?“

“I didn’t want to make it awkward for anyone since you all are so close to him.“ Sansa said sheepishly. “How is he?”

“He’s good. He came back home from San Diego a week after you left. I don’t think he was able to stick around there with you being gone. For a while I’d see him from time to time but he didn’t really come by the house very often. His smiles went back to being rarely seen. But he’s been doing better now. We see him more often, especially after Robb and Marg announced they were having a baby. He wants to be a good uncle.“

“I’m glad he’s doing better. He deserves to be happy. Has - has he found anyone?“

“He’s pretty private about that stuff so I’m not too sure. Robb had mentioned to me that Jon met up with Ygritte while she was in town.“

“Oh.“ Sansa tried to hide her disappointment.

“I don’t think they’re back together or anything, she went back home to Alaska,“ Arya hurriedly said.

“I just want him to be happy.“

“He is, Sansa, don’t worry about him. How are you?“ Arya asked, placing care in her voice.

“I’m good. I’m happy. I think I’m better again actually.“

They talked for a long time, catching up on their lives. When they hung up, Sansa felt so happy, she finally felt close to her sister. But it made her miss home even more.

Later that night, she let her mind wander back to Jon. She thought of how they liked each other secretly since reuniting at the engagement party. How he had even liked her since they were young. She thought of herself spilling out her past to him and yet, instead of finding her damaged and flawed, he saw through that and saw her strength. He held her that night and it was like he unfroze her.  _Funny. Someone with the last name of Snow unfroze me_ , she thought with a smile. She remembered how he would often put his hands in her back pockets of her jeans, pulling her closer to his body, or sliding one hand into her back pocket as they walked side by side.  _I could spend forever like that._ She thought of how she could stay in bed with him all day and night. Her bed in San Diego and at the La Jolla house turned into magical places for her. She didn’t know it could be so good.

She thought of how he told her nothing would stop him from wanting her. But her bad feelings got in the way. She thought she could get past them with Jon by her side, he made her happy and she went on like nothing was wrong. Even in the end, she was a mess but she was a mess that he wanted.

She thought of how she had hurt him and the pain in his eyes. She made herself feel better for what she did, telling herself that yes, she could have stayed with him, wrapped in his arms as her past eventually burned everything around them. But it wouldn’t have been right, she had to let him go before it got too serious. 

She thought of their last night together, dancing at that bar. He spun her around, kissed the top of her head. She knew he hated dancing but it seemed like he didn’t want it to end. During the last song, she felt a stab in her heart. She had realized it was love mixed with her pain and dread. The thought that she loved him made a tear fall from her eye but she hurriedly brushed it away so he wouldn't see. She had to be strong for herself and him that night.

 _But If only I could dance with him again_. 


	10. This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I do not own any of the lyrics, characters, or images...
> 
> This Is Why We Can’t Have Nice Things by Taylor Swift
> 
> It was so nice throwing big parties / Jump into the pool from the balcony / Everyone swimming in a champagne sea / And there are no rules when you show up here / Bass beat rattling the chandelier / Feeling so Gatsby for that whole year
> 
> So why’d you have to rain on my parade? / I’m shaking my head and locking the gates
> 
> This is why we can’t have nice things, darling / Because you break them / I had to take them away / This is why we can’t have nice things, honey / Did you think I wouldn’t hear all the things you said about me? / This is why we can’t have nice things
> 
> It was so nice being friends again / There I was giving you a second chance / But you stabbed my back while shaking my hand / And therein lies the issue / Friends don’t try to trick you / Get you on the phone and mind-twist you / And so I took an axe to a mended fence
> 
> But I’m not the only friend you’ve lost lately / If only you weren’t so shady
> 
> This is why we can’t have nice things, darling / Because you break them / I had to take them away / This is why we can’t have nice things, honey / Did you think I wouldn’t hear all the things you said about me? / This is why we can’t have
> 
> Here’s a toast to my real friends / They don’t care about the he-said, she-said / And here’s to my baby / He ain’t reading what they call me lately / And here’s to my mama / Had to listen to all this drama / And here’s to you / ‘Cause forgiveness is a nice thing to do / I can’t even say it with a straight face
> 
> This is why we can’t have nice things, darling / Because you break them / I had to take them away / This is why we can’t have nice things, honey / Did you think I wouldn’t hear all the things you said about me? / This is why we can’t have nice things, darling / Because you break them, I want to take them / Nice things, honey / Did you think I wouldn’t hear all the things you said about me? / This is why we can’t have nice things

## Sansa - August 2017

After a few weeks, it was time for Sansa to decide whether she would stay on in London, pick up where she left off in San Diego, or start a new job in Seattle. By the time she had to make the decision, it was easy for her. Home was calling her back and she was more than happy to take that route.

She landed in Seattle and was surprised to see Theon waiting for her outside of baggage claim.

“Where’s Arya?“ she asked.

“Gee, it’s good to see you too!” Theon laughed and loaded his car with her bags. “She couldn’t get out of work so she asked me to pick you up.”

“Oh my God, I’m so rude, I’m sorry! I just thought Arya was supposed to pick me up. Hi, Theon, it’s so good to see you!“ she said and gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms around her tighter and let the hug last a little longer than she liked.

“So how are things, Stark?“ he asked as he drove her home.

“Pretty good actually, I’m happy to be back.“

“I’m happy you are too. Still a single gal?“

“Um, yeah.“ She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and he was wearing an overly confident grin.

“That’s good. Well hopefully you’re not holding out for Jon.“

“I’m not, but what do you mean?“

“He had been hooking back up with Ygritte. Once she left town, he took it badly and has been making his rounds at the bars with college girls.“

“Oh, good for him.“

 _Was Arya just trying to hide it from me?_  She thought as she looked out the window, trying to mask her sadness.

“Call me if you’re feeling lonely, Stark!“ Theon yelled from his truck as he left her in front of her parents’ house.

She went inside and tried to keep busy, unpacking her belongings to keep her mind off of Jon. She randomly received a call from her friend Beth Cassel. They were friends in high school and even though they weren’t as close these years, they were still friendly. She now worked at the same office as Theon. Sansa picked up, hoping a conversation with Beth would keep her mind occupied. 

“Welcome home, Sansa!“ Beth exclaimed. Beth had called Sansa only once while she was in London and she seemed oddly over-interested in Sansa’s dating life there. 

They caught up, Beth once again asking if she was seeing someone. “Nope, still single.“ Sansa answered.

“Oh my gosh, okay, you need to be with Theon!“

“Um, what?“

“He’s had a crush on you for a long time and he’s always talking about you in the sweetest way at work! You should give him a shot, you two would go great together! Especially since Jon Snow has been whoring it up at the bar we all go to.“

 _There it is again_. “Jon can do whatever makes him happy.”

“I’m just saying that you should move on from him, Sans!“

 _Well that was weird_ , Sansa thought after their conversation ended.

Arya arrived at the house and Sansa tried to broach the subject carefully, trying not to seem too interested in what Theon and Beth had told her.

“Huh. That doesn’t seem like Jon. But he is pretty private so I don’t think he would tell us those kinds of details. I’m sure Robb would know though.“

“We don’t need to bother Robb about it.“

Sansa went about her day, affectionately greeting each family member as they came home. Robb and Margaery came over to have a big family dinner to welcome Sansa back home. It felt weird not having Jon there as he was so much a part of the family. Sansa wondered if he had been invited but turned it down because he didn’t want to see her.

She was sitting with Margaery on the porch, her hand on Marg’s stomach to feel the baby kick.

“Did he get back with Ygritte?“ She didn’t want to mention it, but it fell out of her mouth.

“What?! No! She was in town and asked him to dinner one night and that was it. Why would you think that?“

“Theon had mentioned that and some other things.“

“Robb!“ Margaery shouted.

“No, no, let’s not get everyone involved!“ Sansa said.

“Yes, lovey?“ Robb asked, sticking his head out the door.

“Theon told Sansa Jon got back with Ygritte.“

“Um, no, he definitely didn’t. She wanted to catch up with him while she was in town. All they had was one dinner together, he told me it was good catching up with her, and that was it. What the hell is Theon going on about?“

“He - He also said Jon’s been hooking up with college girls at bars after Ygritte went back home,“ Sansa quietly said, again trying not to seem like she cared too much.

“What??“ both Robb and Margaery exclaimed.

“Sansa. Do not listen to Theon. He has always been trying to get into your pants. He probably wants you to forget about Jon and fall into him instead. God, I’m going to kill that guy.“

Sansa went to sleep that night, wishfully thinking about Jon.

She hadn’t contacted or seen Jon the rest of that week, she had been busy settling in and starting at her new job in the city. But Saturday came and it was Robb and Margaery’s baby shower. Catelyn was throwing them a co-ed shower in the backyard so that meant today was the day she’d see Jon. 

She was nervous as she dressed in a floral, fluttery dress. She shook it off and went down to help her mom decorate and set up.

People began to arrive; every time a person walked through the door, Sansa would feel her stomach do a little flip as she expected to see him walk though. Theon walked in and she saw Robb grab his arm, lead him to a quiet place, and quietly but angrily tell him to stay away from his sister or else he could leave. Theon looked like a scolded dog as Robb walked away.

“Hey you.“

Sansa had been looking at that spectacle and didn’t realize Jon had arrived and come up behind her. She spun around and looked at his gorgeous face and a smile spread on hers.

“Hi, Jon.“ She wasn’t sure if she should hug him or not.

“How are you doing?“

“I’m doing really well. How about you?“

Before Jon could answer, they could hear a frazzled Catelyn calling for Sansa.

“Go ahead, we’ll catch up later,“ he said with a small smile.

The shower breezed by. In between helping her mom make sure the guests were eating and drinking, she caught up with everyone she hadn’t seen in some time. She didn’t get a chance to even get near Jon until people started to leave. 

## Jon

She found him standing out on the pier, looking out over Lake Washington. He heard footsteps on the wood, turned to look, and it seemed like she was walking to him in slow motion, the breeze blowing her dress around.

“So how are you doing?“ she asked as she came to rest next to him.

“Pretty good. Happy to be home?“

“I am. I liked London. I loved San Diego. But it just felt like it was time to be home.“ 

“I can’t lie to myself, I kinda miss San Diego.“

“Really?“ she asked with a smile, not believing him.

“Really. It was nice down there.“  _With you_ , he thought. “You liked London?“ He had heard of the things that she was up to while out there, it definitely seemed like she liked it in London.

“It was good for me. It did it’s job and now I’m back home and happy.“

“I’m really glad to hear that, Sansa.“ He felt like he sounded too formal. He didn’t know how to be with her anymore. But he was too scared of asking how she felt about him, too scared of rushing her into anything. “I heard about Baelish. I’m proud of you, protecting your family and the company like that.“ In truth, he wanted to kill Baelish.

“Thanks, Jon. I think it was actually therapeutic for me, in a weird way. After he was taken care of, it felt like everything had been lifted off of me and I could move forward.“

“Good. I really am happy for you, Sans.“ She reached over and gave his hand a momentary light squeeze as she kept looking out at the water. “I - I heard you were able to move on,” he blurted out, unable to stop himself.

“What do you mean?“

“With dating, back in London.“ Jon shook his head. “I’m so sorry. This is none of my business.“

“It’s okay. I went on a couple of first dates with some of my coworkers’ friends but that was it. I think I was trying to prove to myself that I was okay. And I really was okay, I didn’t feel that old familiar fear anymore.“

“It’s okay, Sans, you don’t have to hide things for my benefit,” he said gently. Jon had been told there was a lot more than some first dates.

“What? That was literally it, just a few first dates that never went anywhere. What have you heard, Jon?“ She was looking at him now with concern on her face.

“I just had been told that you had multiple boyfriends and hook ups throughout your time in London. It didn’t sound like you. But I hadn’t spoken to you so I didn’t know.”

“Who the hell told you that? That couldn’t be farther from the truth.“

“Beth Cassel. She works with Theon and he started to bring her around to the bar we hang out at. One night she was telling me she had talked to you on the phone and you told her everything.“

“That bitch. She lied to you, Jon. And it turns out she and Theon lied to me about you.”

“What did they tell you?“ Jon asked. Theon was an old friend but he never failed to annoy Jon with his antics.

“That you had gotten back with Ygritte. And you’ve been hooking up with college bar girls since she left.“

“Absolutely not. Ygritte was back in town and she called to see if I’d meet her for dinner to catch up. I went and it was good to see her. She’s married now, has a kid, and she’s happy up there in Alaska. I was happy for her. But that was it. And I don’t even know where he’s getting this college girl shit from.“ Jon thought back to his catch-up dinner with Ygritte. He told her about the Sansa situation and brooding that he wasn’t good enough for her and failed at helping her. ‘Ugh, you no nothing, Jon Snow!’ she had exclaimed. ‘She is trying to do right, trying to fix herself, not only for herself but probably also for you. She wants to be strong so she has to do it herself, you can’t be her knight in shining armor _.’_ After she had talked some sense into him, he began to feel a little better.

“Yeah, I asked Robb about it, he straightened it out for me.“ She sounded shy. Jon wishfully thought that she asked Robb about it because she still cared. “So Theon and Beth have been lying to us.”

“Well, Theon’s always wanted you.“

“So I’ve been told.“

“And Beth has been a little overly flirty with me at times,“ Jon said, looking over at Sansa and seeing she had a mean sneer on her lips.

“So they were trying to make sure to keep us apart so they could have chances with us?“

“Looks that way.“

“Wow. That’s pathetic.“ She let out a little laugh and he smiled at her. He put his arm around her shoulders and lightly squeezed her side into his.

“Missed you, Sans.“

“Missed you too, Jon.” And she laid her head on his shoulder as they watched the sun set over the water.

## Sansa

After everyone left, Sansa helped her mom clean up as she vented to her about Beth and Theon. Catelyn listened patiently and told her daughter that they aren’t true friends. Sansa went up to her room and grabbed her phone. When Beth picked up, she sounded cheery and innocent, until Sansa laid into her.

“This was mainly Theon’s idea!“ Beth pleaded.

“I thought you were a friend. But no, you’re a backstabbing bitch. Don’t ever talk about me again. Goodbye.“ 

It was a short call but Beth didn’t deserve any more of Sansa’s breath. Next up was Theon. This was trickier. Theon was relatively close to the family, having been around since he and Robb became friends in grade school. He was one of Robb’s groomsmen. Not that Theon hasn’t ever pissed off everyone in some way or another.

His voice sounded cautious when he answered his phone. 

“Why, Theon? Why lie? You’ve been friends with Robb so long that you were like family. Why did you have to mess that up by lying?“

“I just couldn’t see you with Jon anymore, Sansa. He doesn’t deserve you.“

“You’re wrong, Jon deserves more.“

“Sansa -“

“No. You could have just been honest with me and not lied to me about Jon. Did you not think we would find out about what you and Beth were saying about us? It’s because of you why we can’t be friends. Good luck with Jon and Robb, I’m not so sure your friendships could last there either.“

She hung up on him. She felt better having gotten that drama all cleared up. As she laid in bed trying to fall asleep, she couldn’t help but think of Jon and if she should text him. Before she nodded off, she typed “I talked with Beth and Theon. That’s done with…I’m glad you and I know the truth now. Good night, Jon.” She had already drifted off by the time he replied back with “Me too. Good night, Sans. I’m glad you’re home.”


	11. King of My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I do not own any of the lyrics, characters, or images...
> 
> King of My Heart by Taylor Swift
> 
> I’m perfectly fine, I live on my own / I made up on my mind, I’m better off bein’ alone / We met a few weeks ago / Now you try on callin’ me “Baby” like tryin’ on clothes
> 
> Salute to me, I’m your American Queen / And you move to me like I’m a Motown beat / And we rule the kingdom inside my room / ‘Cause all the boys and their expensive cars / With their Range Rovers and their Jaguars / Never took me quite where you do
> 
> And all at once, you are the one I have been waiting for / King of my heart, body and soul / And all at once, you’re all I want, I’ll never let you go / King of my heart, body and soul
> 
> And all at once, I’ve been waiting, waiting / And all at once, you are the one, I have been waiting, waiting / Body and soul / And all at once
> 
> Late in the night, the city’s asleep / Your love is a secret I’m hoping, dreaming, dying to keep / Change my priorities / The taste of your lips is my idea of luxury
> 
> Salute to me, I’m your American Queen / And you move to me like I’m a Motown beat / And we rule the kingdom inside my room / 'Cause all the boys and their expensive cars / With their Range Rovers and their Jaguars / Never took me quite where you do
> 
> And all at once, you are the one I have been waiting for / King of my heart, body and soul / And all at once, you’re all I want, I’ll never let you go / King of my heart, body and soul
> 
> And all at once, I’ve been waiting, waiting / And all at once, you are the one, I have been waiting, waiting / Body and soul / And all at once
> 
> Is the end of all the endings? / My broken bones are mending / With all these nights we’re spending / Up on the roof with a school girl crush / Drinking beer out of plastic cups / Say you fancy me, not fancy stuff / Baby, all at once, this is enough
> 
> And all at once, you are the one I have been waiting for / King of my heart, body and soul / And all at once, you are the one I have been waiting for / King of my heart, body and soul / And all at once, you’re all I want, I’ll never let you go / King of my heart, body and soul
> 
> And all at once, I’ve been waiting, waiting / And all at once/ ‘Cause you’re the one I have been waiting, waiting / Body and soul / And all at once

## Sansa - September 2017

“I think I like this one best, Sansa said, looking at the large windows that reminded her of her apartment in San Diego. The windows Jon had pressed her naked body against. She smiled at the thought. This was the fifth apartment she had dragged Margaery to.

“I think you should take it!“ a very pregnant Margaery said. She was due in a month but she was more than willing to go apartment and dress shopping with Sansa. That coming weekend was Ned and Catelyn’s 30th anniversary and the kids decided to throw them a fancy party at a downtown hotel ballroom.

Sansa filled out the paperwork and put down her deposit. From there, they headed out to the dress stores.

“Ah, I love having an excuse to buy a new fancy dress,“ she said wistfully as she glided her hand over a few hanging on a rack.

“Yes, I’m going to live through you since I’m going to have to wear a muu muu,“ Margaery said while gesturing to her big belly.

“Oh, Marg, you’re glowing!“

“Fine. I’m a glowing cow,“ Margaery laughed. “So tell me. What’s going on with you and Jon?“

“Nothing really,“ Sansa replied. They’d been hanging out since she got home, mostly with Robb and Margaery or Arya and Gendry. But nothing had happened romantically.

“Well you two seem very comfortable around each other.“

“We are. It’s been nice,” Sansa said simply.

“And do you want more?“

“Desperately.“

“Ah! Yes! I’m so happy to hear that. You two belong together.“ Margaery gave her a little hug. “And you’re sure you’re ready, right?“

“I’m more than sure,“ Sansa said happily.

Sansa ended up finding the perfect dress and they drove back to Robb and Margaery’s house. Jon was there, watching a football game with Robb. She could have sworn she had seen Jon’s eyes follow her tight jeans as she walked by and sat next to him on the couch.

They cheered at the good plays and complained about the ref’s officiating. Every time Jon got up to grab a drink or a snack, he always brought one back for Sansa. Once, he accidentally called her “babe” as he asked her if she wanted another iced tea from the kitchen. When he came back to the couch with her drink, Sansa tried to not notice his blushing face.  _It’s just a habit for him_ , she firmly told herself, trying to not let her imagination run wild; it was like she had a school girl crush again.

“Alrighty, I’m gonna go home, I need to start packing up my stuff,“ Sansa said after the game ended. She said bye to her brother and Margaery and Jon walked her out to her car.

“So you found an apartment?“ Jon asked.

“Yeah, it’s really similar to my San Diego place. Big windows.“ She looked over at him out of the corner of her eye and saw he had a big smile that he tried to cover up.

“That’s awesome, Sans.“ He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “So do you need to go home and pack right away or would you like to grab some dinner with me?“

“Dinner’s good, I’m pretty hungry.“

“I’ll drive.“ They hopped in Jon’s truck and he took her to an Italian restaurant down the road.

They talked about their past year, discussed what they plan on doing next. It was good and fun but still nothing romantic happened when Jon brought her back to her car at Robb’s. Jon got out of his truck and gave her a hug by her car, placing a kiss on her forehead. It was the first time she felt his lips on her for over a year, it felt luxurious and made her shiver with want.

“Good night, Sans.“

“Night, Jon,“ she said, giving him a smile and getting into her car.

After packing up some of her things, she laid in bed thinking of him. Her mind drifted to the guys she’d been set up with and the guys that showed interest in her, both in London and San Diego. They were classy, well-off men with high paying jobs and fancy cars. But they couldn’t make her feel the way Jon makes her feel. The love she felt for him the last night they were together before she left couldn’t have happened for anyone else but Jon. And now that she’s been back home, he’s shown nothing but care and gentleness to her. The loving look he had in his eyes when they were together was still there, plain as day. While in London, she secretly and selfishly hoped she would get to keep his love. 

If he still loved her, he seemed determined to take his time and do things right with her, she knew he’d do anything for her. Her mind traveled back to their nights in her room where he ruled and he taught her how to rule with him and she smiled.

And all at once, that feeling of love washed over her. She knew he was the only one for her, the one she never wanted to leave again. Her broken bones had mended and she knew it was time to make him the king of her heart.


	12. Dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I do not own any of the lyrics, characters, or images...
> 
> Dress by Taylor Swift
> 
> Our secret moments in a crowded room / They got no idea about me and you / There is an indentation in the shape of you / Made your mark on me, a golden tattoo
> 
> All of this silence and patience, pining and anticipation / My hands are shaking from holding back from you / All of this silence and patience, pining and desperately waiting / My hands are shaking from all this 
> 
> Say my name and everything just stops / I don’t want you like a best friend / Only bought this dress so you could take it off / Take it off / Carve your name into my bedpost / ‘Cause I don’t want you like a best friend / Only bought this dress so you could take it off / Take it off 
> 
> Inescapable, I’m not even going to try / And if I get burned, at least we were electrified / I’m spilling wine in the bathtub / You kiss my face and we’re both drunk / Everyone thinks that they know us / But they know nothing about
> 
> All of this silence and patience, pining and anticipation / My hands are shaking from holding back from you / All of this silence and patience, pining and desperately waiting / My hands are shaking from all this 
> 
> Say my name and everything just stops / I don’t want you like a best friend / Only bought this dress so you could take it off / Take it off / Carve your name into my bedpost / 'Cause I don’t want you like a best friend / Only bought this dress so you could take it off / Take it off 
> 
> Only bought this dress so you could take it off / Only bought this dress so you could take it off
> 
> Flashback when you met me / Your buzzcut and my hair bleached / Even in my worst times, you could see the best of me / Flashback to my mistakes / My rebounds, my earthquakes / Even in my worst lies, you saw the truth of me / And I woke up just in time / Now I wake up by your side / My one and only, my lifeline / I woke up just in time / Now I wake up by your side / My hands shake, I can’t explain this 
> 
> Say my name and everything just stops / I don’t want you like a best friend / Only bought this dress so you could take it off / Take it off / Carve your name into my bedpost / 'Cause I don’t want you like a best friend / Only bought this dress so you could take it off / Take it off 
> 
> There is an indentation in the shape of you / Only bought this dress so you could take it off / You made your mark on me, golden tattoo / Only bought this dress so you could take it off

## Sansa - September 2017

Sansa slipped into her dress after she finished her hair and makeup. Her long red hair, loosely curled, cascaded down her back. She thought it was the most perfect dress to wear for Jon. The perfect dress for him to slide off her body. Slinky, baring her back, a deep v-neck to show some cleavage. And green, like the dress she wore at the engagement party that he complimented her on. She doubted that he remembered that but she hoped this dress would have the same effect. Sure, they were spending more time together and getting reacquainted and comfortable with each other. And the night he took her to eat seemed like a date. But he still showed no romantic signs towards her.  _Ugh, what if he just wants to be really good friends? I don’t think I could just be his friend, no matter how close we are._

__

There was a knock on the door as she and Margaery finished their final touches in Sansa’s hotel room. “You ready, ladies?” Robb asked as Sansa let him in.

“Yes, lovey.“ Margaery said sweetly, looking glowingly beautiful in a black gown that showed every womanly curve she had along with the baby bump.

“Well, don’t you two look beautiful,“ Robb said, taking their arms in each of his as he led them down to the ballroom.

Once they entered, Sansa looked around for a sight of Jon, ignoring the eyes of the guests that fell on her.

“Don’t worry, he’s on his way,“ Robb whispered to her and then whisked Margaery to the dance floor.

Sansa spotted her parents and greeted them. They thanked her profusely for her part in the planning of the party. The band began to play “What A Wonderful World” and her father asked to dance with her. She felt like a little girl again, like when she was small and would stand on his feet as he danced her around and around. 

“You doing good, love?” he asked.

“I am, dad. Really good,“ she said with a smile.

“That’s all I need to hear. You know, Jon came and talked to me yesterday.“

“He did?“

“Hmm, maybe I wasn’t supposed to say anything,“ Ned sheepishly said.

“Well you have to tell me now, dad!“

“He just wanted to tell me that he still cared for you. He asked me if I thought it would be okay for him to date you again.“ Sansa smiled softly. “I told him if you were okay with it, I’d be happy if you two were back together.“

“It is what I want.“

“Good. He’s a good man and I’m proud of him and how far he’s come since he lost his parents. But you’re my little girl and your happiness is everything to me.“

“Thanks for telling me, dad,” Sansa said, giving him a kiss on the cheek as the song ended.

“Ah your prince has arrived,“ Ned said and gently turned Sansa around.

## Jon

 _Ugh, what if she just wants to be good friends?_  Jon thought to himself as he entered the ballroom. He had been thinking about it since he talked with Ned.  _She’s shown no real signs of wanting to get back together._

He was a little late, downtown traffic took a little longer than he thought it would. He expected he’d have to look around to find Sansa in all the other guests of the party. But as soon as he entered, his eyes fell on the beautiful red haired girl in a green gown that seemed to float as she danced with her father. The green dress took him back to the night he fell for her at Robb’s engagement party. The nerves he had about this night disappeared as he watched her dance. This was the woman he wanted to be with and he was determined to let her know this night. The dance ended and Ned turned his daughter towards Jon. Sansa smiled the sweetest smile and seemed to glide to him.

“Hey you,“ she said, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

“Wow, Sansa. Just wow,“ Jon stammered out as he looked her over.

“You’re not so bad yourself,“ Sansa said with a wink. She slipped her arm through his and led him to her parents so he could greet them and congratulate them on 30 years. Catelyn narrowed her eyes as he and Sansa walked arm in arm to where her siblings were but Ned put a reassuring hand on her back and led her away to greet other guests.

“Well don’t you two look absolutely adorable,“ Arya teased. Jon blushed and excused himself to get Sansa and himself drinks. When he came back to the group, he found Sansa and Margaery on the dance floor dancing and singing loudly to a Spice Girls song, Sansa having pulled Arya to dance with them. He stood with Robb and Gendry as they watched the girls have their fun. Jon loved seeing Sansa so carefree and happy. When the song was over, they came back to the boys, giggling.

“Thank you,“ Sansa said sweetly as she took her drink from him.

“Oof, maybe no more dancing like that for me,“ Margaery said, placing herself gracefully, big baby bump and all, in a chair at the table.

After a little while of talking, the band began to play “Stand By Me.” Robb took turns dancing with his sisters. 

“You still love her, huh?“ Margaery quietly asked him as they watched Sansa take her turn to dance after Arya.

“I do,” Jon replied simply, with a small wistful smile.

Margaery just grinned. Soon, Ned and Catelyn’s wedding song began to play so everyone cleared the dance floor for them. Sansa stood close to Jon’s side. He put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.  _I hope that will be us someday_ , he thought, turning to kiss the top of her head.

Sansa successfully pulled him out to the dance floor multiple times to jump and dance around with her siblings. She hardly ever left his side throughout the night and it almost felt like they were together again to Jon. He had to restrain himself from reaching out to hold her hand multiple times, just in case he was reading the situation wrong. 

The night was coming to a close when the band began to play “At Last”. He figured it was now or never.

“May I have this dance,“ he said, trying to be as charming as possible, offering her his hand. She smiled warmly, eyes shining, took his hand and he led her onto the dance floor. Instead of stopping there, he kept walking and out a nearby door that opened to a small balcony. No one was out there, it was quiet but they could still hear the music and the moon and stars were shining bright. With her right hand in his left, he placed his right hand on her lower back, pulling her to his chest. Her eyes glistened in the light as they swayed around. Sansa let out a beautiful little sigh as she rested her head on his shoulder with her face nuzzling into his neck. The last time they danced to a slow song, it felt bittersweet. But now it was so much different. He was filled with hope and as much as he didn’t like dancing, he wished they could do this forever. 

 _‘You smiled, you smiled, oh and then the spell was cast.‘_ The singer’s voice wafted through the open door.

Sansa lifted her head, her clear blue eyes looking into his. She had looked at him with affection many times before when they used to be together, but this was different and more intense. It was like they were radiating with love. It made him smile.

_‘And here we are in Heaven.’_

“I’m still yours, Sansa,” he said simply and quietly, resting his forehead against hers and closing his eyes. Her free hand gently wound through the hair at the back of his neck. And then she kissed him.

_‘For you are mine at last.’_

## Sansa

She kissed him gently at first and pulled her face away slightly.

“I’m yours, Jon Snow. All of me.“ The look on his face was beautiful. It was like relief and happiness and love mixed into one. He released her body as the song ended but brought his hands up to both sides of her face and gently pulled her towards his lips. The kissing was no longer as gentle, it was filled with pent-up passion. She kissed him back, trying to convey all of her feelings through each kiss, trying to show him he had left a mark on her heart, bright and golden, in the shape of his name.

“We should probably go back inside,“ Jon mumbled as he broke their kiss. She could tell he was trying to slow it down for her sake. But she didn’t need to take it slow anymore. She grabbed the back of his neck and brought him in for another kiss, this time opening her mouth slightly and running her tongue on his lips until he opened his mouth for her. His hands were on the bare skin of her back, one of her arms around his neck, the other hand clutching his suit at his chest. 

His lips left hers and she was about to protest but she suddenly felt them on her long neck, just under her ear. His kisses were light as they trailed down her neck and continued on her shoulder.

“Walk me up to my room?“ Sansa whispered in his ear as her breathing started to become more labored.

“Are you sure?“ he asked as his lips slowly grazed back up her neck.

“You don’t need to ask me that anymore, love.“

He smiled at her they walked back inside. They separately started to make their rounds to say goodbye to people, thinking they’d be less obvious. They left the ballroom and waited for the next available elevator. Unfortunately, it turned out that her family had the same idea to head to bed and they all joined them in the elevator. She and Jon stood in the back of everyone. She could feel the pining and anticipation between them as they climbed each floor. First, it landed on Bran and Rickon’s floor. Next was Ned and Catelyn’s. Sansa had tried to avoid her mother’s curious and nosy gaze while they were in close proximity. Ned wished them all a good night as they exited. Robb and Margaery got off on the next floor, Robb’s eyes playfully narrowed in threat at Jon, making Jon blush and look away. Finally they reached Sansa’s floor and she exited as calmly as she could, grabbing Jon’s hand to follow her.

“Have fun you two!“ Arya teasingly called out as the elevator doors shut and Gendry laughed.

As Sansa fumbled with her clutch to pull out her room key, Jon stood behind her, his body pressed against her back, his hands on her hips, his lips on her neck. Once in the room, she flung her clutch to the ground and turned around to face him. She hooked her finger into his waistband and pulled him towards the bed, walking backwards to keep her eyes locked on his. Once at the bed, he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her deeply as they stood in the dark room, city lights and stars shining in through the windows giving them just enough light to see each other. Jon broke away and took a step back to look at her.

“God, Sansa, you are so beautiful,” he said as his eyes traveled down her body. “This dress.“ The fingers of his hands gently played with the straps on her  shoulders. “It reminds me of -“

“The dress I wore to the engagement party?“ Sansa’s anticipation made it feel as if a shiver was running from the spot where his fingers grazed her shoulders and down through her arms to her hands. She didn’t know how long she could hold herself back.

“Yes.“ His voice was soft as he slowly brought each strap down off her shoulders.

“I bought it because I could see you taking it off of me.” 

The gleam in his eyes flashed appreciation and need. He wrapped his arms around her, unzipped the dress, and slid the straps down around her arms without looking away from her eyes. The dress than slid to the floor and his eyes darted down and saw saw she was wearing nothing underneath it.

“Sansa.“ He had seen her naked countless times and yet awe was still in his voice. 

She grabbed his tie and pulled his lips onto hers. She finally let her fingers attack his clothes, loosening the tie and sliding it off, unbuttoning his shirt and pants. She broke their kiss, slid his shirt off of him as she kissed down his chest. She unzipped his pants and dragged them down with his boxer briefs, his hard cock becoming free. As she was about to wrap her hand around it to bring it into her mouth, Jon suddenly gripped her arms, brought her back up and laid her on the bed. 

“You’re going to make this end way too fast if you start that, love,“ he said with a shy smile as he laid on top of her. She spread her legs for him to rest in between, feeling his cock against her wetness made her sigh. He took her earlobe in his mouth and gently pulled at it with his teeth before kissing his way down her neck and chest. His hand kneaded her breast and played with her nipple as he suckled at the other. Her back arched and she moaned for more, needing his hands and mouth everywhere on her body all at once.

His hand left her breast and traveled down her stomach and his fingers gently brushed against her sex. He appreciatively groaned as he felt how wet she was. Her hips bucked up towards his hand as he circled his fingers on her clit, louder moans escaping her lips. He slipped two fingers, slowly and gently, into her and he let out a low groan with his mouth on her breast. Her legs spread wider to give him better access. He slid his body down until his head was between her thighs. He kissed the sensitive spots on the inside of her thighs.

“Please, Jon,“ Sansa whimpered out, coming up to lean back on her elbows to look down on him. The smile he gave her was a sexy evil one and he slowly licked up her slit as he looked into her eyes. It sent her crashing back down onto the bed with a loud “fuck”. Sansa thought she remembered just how good it felt when he ate her out but it was even better than her memories. It was slow and the pressure of his tongue filled her with fire like he was a dragon. As he licked and sucked at her opening and his fingers rubbed at her clit, she couldn’t control the volume of her moans and screams as she violently came. Her hips bucked and Jon’s mouth never left her until her body shuddered to an end. His lips lightly kissed and grazed their way back up her body. She ran her fingers through his dark curls, pressing her hand to the back of his head to bring him to her lips. His lips ghosted on hers and he smiled down at her. 

This was the man that saw the best in her, even as she told him of her past and even when she hurt him. He saw the truth in her and it made her stronger. He was her one and only.

“I love you, Jon.“ He brought his hand to her face and pushed her hair behind her ear, his smiling gray eyes looking deeply into her blue ones.

“I love you.“

“Make love to me.“ Surprise, adoration, and lustful hunger mixed on his face beautifully. But she could sense his hesitation of rushing her into things. “Please.“ She made herself sound more insistent so he knew she was sure. 

Jon swiftly positioned himself between her legs, drawing her knees up and resting the back of her thighs on his. He leaned back down to her and kissed her as she felt the tip of his head pressed to her opening. As he ever so slowly slid his cock into her, Sansa’s breath left her. He broke their kiss and she watched his face, his eyes closed and brow knitted, as he tried to fit all of his length in her. 

“Oh, Sansa.“ The way he quietly said her name once he was fully seated inside of her made it seem like time stopped around them. The pain of him stretching her was exquisite. The feeling of being full, not only from his cock but also being filled with their love for each other, was the sweetest thing Sansa had ever felt.

Jon slowly and gently made love to her, the fire within her burning hotter. He’d gaze down on her, a small smile on his lips and concentration in his eyes. His lips would find hers and they would moan and sigh into each other. Her legs wrapped around him, bringing him deeper into her and his hips moved a little harder and faster. Eventually, he began to lose his rhythm as he got closer.

“Sansa,” his breathy voice was ragged.

“I want to taste you.” He groaned at that and quickly slid out of her. Sansa deftly pushed him onto his back beside her and wrapped her mouth around his cock. She was on birth control and wasn’t worried about him filling her, but she hadn’t yet put him in her mouth and she missed it. The taste of her mixed with the taste of him as he shot into her mouth, his hand grasping at the hair on the back of her head, it all made her feel proud and sexy. When she swallowed it all, she came back up and collapsed into his arms.

“I love you. So much,” Jon breathlessly whispered, pressing his lips to her forehead.

“I love you too,“ she whispered back, tilting her head back to smile lovingly at him.

They soon drifted off to sleep, tangled in each other’s arms, as Sansa happily thought of getting to wake up next to him again.


	13. Don't Blame Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I do not own any of the lyrics, characters, or images...
> 
> Don’t Blame Me by Taylor Swift
> 
> Don’t blame me, love made me crazy / If it doesn’t, you ain’t doin’ it right / Lord, save me, my drug is my baby / I’ll be usin’ for the rest of my life
> 
> I’ve been breakin’ hearts a long time / And toyin’ with them older guys / Just playthings for me to use / Something happened for the first time / In the darkest little paradise / Shakin, pacin’, I just need you
> 
> For you, I would cross the line / I would waste my time / I would lose my mind / They say “She’s gone too far this time”
> 
> Don’t blame me, love made me crazy / If it doesn’t, you ain’t doin’ it right / Lord, save me, my drug is my baby / I’ll be usin’ for the rest of my life / Don’t blame me, love made me crazy / If it doesn’t, you ain’t doin’ it right / Oh, Lord, save me, my drug is my baby / I’ll be usin’ for the rest of my life
> 
> My name is whatever you decide / And I’m just gonna call you mine / I’m insane, but I’m your baby / Echoes of your name inside my mind / Halo, hiding my obsession / I once was poison ivy, but now I’m your daisy
> 
> And baby, for you, I would fall from grace / Just to touch your face / If you walk away, I’d beg you on my knees to stay
> 
> Don’t blame me, love made me crazy / If it doesn’t, you ain’t doin’ it right / Lord, save me, my drug is my baby / I’ll be usin’ for the rest of my life / Don’t blame me, love made me crazy / If it doesn’t, you ain’t doin’ it right / Oh, Lord, save me, my drug is my baby / I’ll be usin’ for the rest of my life
> 
> I get so high, oh / Every time, yeah every time you’re lovin’ me / You’re lovin’ me / Trip of my life, oh / Every time, yeah every time you’re touchin’ me / You’re touchin’ me / Every time, yeah every time you’re lovin’ me / Oh Lord, save me, my drug is my baby / I’ll be usin’ for the rest of my life / Usin’ for the rest of my life, oh
> 
> Don’t blame me, love made me crazy / If it doesn’t, you ain’t doin’ it right / Lord, save me, my drug is my baby / I’ll be usin’ for the rest of my life, oh / Don’t blame me, love made me crazy / If it doesn’t, you ain’t doin’ it right / Oh, Lord, save me, my drug is my baby / I’ll be usin’ for the rest of my life 
> 
> I get so high, oh / Every time, yeah every time you’re lovin’ me / You’re lovin’ me / Oh, Lord, save me, my drug is my baby / I’ll be usin’ for the rest of my life

## Jon - March 2018

“I can’t believe this is happening!“ Sansa exclaimed as she and Jon entered their suite. Arya and Gendry had shocked everyone the day after Valentine’s Day by announcing they were going to elope in Vegas. As much as Catelyn tried convincing her youngest daughter to have a real wedding, Arya was set on their decision (’As my lady commands’, Gendry had affectionately said and received a punch to the arm for it). If Arya were to ever marry, eloping would be her style. No fancy pomp and circumstance. It was a miracle she was even letting the whole Stark family come and witness it. That was more of Gendry’s doing. He was like Jon, his parents had passed and he had no other family he knew of; Gendry loved the closeness the Stark family had. Sansa insisted on helping Arya plan it and booked the family their flights and hotel rooms at the ARIA Hotel and Casino because she thought it was so cute. She forced Arya into shopping for a bridal outfit with her and was proud that she found something Arya actually loved.

“You have a thing for windows, don’t you, my love?“ Jon said with a laugh as he put their bags in the bedroom and saw the floor to ceiling windows.

“I have a thing for you fucking me up against them.“

Jon lustfully groaned, pulled her to him and kissed her roughly. She knew how to get him started with just words and she loved it. She grabbed the bulge in his jeans while he raised her shirt over her breasts to grope them. Sansa brought him closer to the window and she leaned back on it. The hunger in her eyes drove him wild and he dove down to his knees, undid her jeans and ripped them and her panties down to her ankles. The scent of her wetness was heady, like a drug to him and every time he caught the scent, whether it be during their sexual romps or while he daydreamed about her, it washed over him like a high. Jon buried his face in that gorgeous cunt, the sensual noises she made and the leg she draped over his shoulder and down his back spurred him on. After she came, he got back to his feet and with his mouth covered in her wetness, she licked at it and kissed him.

“Fuck me, baby,“ she whispered breathlessly.

Jon gave her a sexy smile, grabbed her hips and spun her around to face the window. Sansa bit her lip as she looked back at him and leaned her forearms against it while spreading her legs a little and sticking her ass out towards Jon. He grabbed his hard cock and eased it slowly into her wet hole. He took her gently at first, feeling her stretch around him. But then he picked up the pace, thrusting harder and harder into her. Jon’s fingers dug into the flesh on her hips. Sansa’s animalistic grunts picked up as he slammed fully into her, the window fogging up from her breath. When Jon felt himself getting close, he reached his hand around her and circled her clit furiously until she came with him.

“Maybe we should hop in the shower before we get ready, huh?“ Sansa teasingly said once she came back to her senses. She took his hand and led him to the bathroom and started the shower.

“Are you trying to get me hard again?“ Jon asked with a crooked smile. “Because that might be what you get if you want me in there with you.“

“Maybe.“ She bit her lip, she knew it made him weak.

The showered, among other fun things that resulted in Sansa’s moans reverberating in the bathroom acoustics, and began to get ready for Arya and Gendry’s big night. 

Once finished, Sansa came out of the bathroom in a sexy, short sequined dress that made Jon’s mouth slightly drop.

“I’m the luckiest man alive.“ 

“Well maybe we should use that luck while we’re in Vegas,“ Sansa said, sauntering over to where he sat on the edge of the bed in his suit. She stood  between his legs as he grazed his hands down her sides, feeling her curves and long legs. He kissed the cleavage that showed in her low cut neckline and they left to meet with the rest of the Starks.

## Sansa

Arya and Gendry picked the ARIA’s poolside garden for their venue. It was beautifully lit and the aisle led to a pretty draped canopy, silver Chivari chairs were set out for the family. Arya refused to pick out the details so Sansa had chosen what best suited her little sister and the end result was simple, understated, yet elegant. 

Sansa caught her mother’s disapproving eye at her dress. “We’re in Vegas mom!”

“It’s still your sister’s wedding,“ Catelyn said in a huff and took her seat. Sansa knew her mom was just emotional. Catelyn had insisted on spending alone time with Arya to help her with her hair and makeup.

Gendry settled himself under the canopy, next to the officiant, and the wedding march began. Arya came out, arm in arm with Ned. She looked radiant in her white pantsuit. Sansa had picked out one that had some small lace touches and the perfectly tailored jacket created a deep-v neckline with no top underneath it. Sansa was shocked when Arya tried it on and fell in love with it. She looked beautiful with a dash of powerfully sexy. Sansa, Catelyn, and Margaery dabbed at their eyes a few times during the short ceremony. Sansa swore she even saw Arya’s eyes become a little misty.

After the ceremony and picture time, they all headed to their dinner reservation at a fancy restaurant to celebrate with steaks, wine, and whiskey. Sansa had never seen her sister be so  _lovey_  towards a boy until now and she found it downright adorable. Bran told them about his new girlfriend Meera. Everyone teased him that he’d be next to marry and it made him blush. Rickon was grumpy that he was one year shy of 21 and couldn’t completely enjoy the Vegas nightlife yet. Robb and Margaery were soaking in one of their rare nights out since the baby was born. Little 5 month old Ben was up in their large hotel suite with his nanny and they were determined to get in as much fun as they could before going back to the hotel. Jon sat next to her side, one hand on her thigh and glass of whiskey in the other. Sansa looked around the table and couldn’t be happier.

After dinner, Catelyn and Ned took Bran and Rickon to a Cirque du Soleil show while Sansa, Jon, Robb, and Margaery treated the newlyweds to bottle service at the ever popular Hakkasan nightclub. The alcohol flowed freely to the point where Jon had lost his inhibitions and was trying to dance sexily for Sansa in front of everyone as she sat in their VIP booth. By the time they were out of drinks and their feet sore from dancing, they went their own ways. Robb and Margaery went back to their room to relieve the nanny and sleep. Arya wanted to soak up the alcohol with some greasy food before bed, so she and Gendry stumbled along to Denny’s. Sansa and Jon decided to go explore the rest of the strip, ignoring how drunk they were. 

They went up the strip, going through casinos as they passed them. They played a hand of blackjack as they left MGM and a couple of slot machines at the Cosmopolitan. As they were exiting the Bellagio, another newlywed couple entered, extremely happy, wasted and loud.

“Let’s do it!” Sansa exclaimed, turning to Jon.

“Do what?” Jon asked confusedly as he tried to focus his eyes on her.

“Let’s get married. Right now.”

“How drunk are you?” he asked towards the blurry vision that was Sansa.

“Very. But who cares? I love you more than anything.”

“And I love you more than anything.” Jon booped her nose.

“Come on!” She pulled him to the taxi line and waited their turn.

“Are we crazy?”

“I think so!” But Sansa’s alcohol soaked brain told her this was her best idea in forever.

They hopped in a cab and asked the driver to take them to whatever wedding chapel that was still open. The driver brought them farther up the strip to the famous Little White Chapel. Just as Sansa exited cab, she heard Jon ask him to wait before he got out too.

“Sansa, this isn’t right,” he said quietly, his eyes trying to stay focused on hers.

“What do you mean? Of course it is, we belong together!“

“Sans. I know you want more than this. I want more than this. And we both want your family there.” He took her hand in his, brought it up to his lips, and kissed her knuckles.

“You sure? We don’t have the marriage license to make this real, this could just be for fun!“

“I’m sure that when I marry you, we’re going to do it right, at the right time, and it’ll be perfect. I’m sure that when we say ‘I do’ it’s going to be for real.“

She’d do anything for him and she knew he’d do the same for her, but this might be crossing the line too soon. She bit her lip trying to gather her thoughts.

“Well, I guess there are other things we can do tonight,“ Sansa said with a naughty little smile. They got back in the cab and had the driver take them back to their hotel.

_He said ‘when I marry you’. Not ‘if’ but ‘when’_ , Sansa happily thought to herself as she lightly slid her fingers up and down the bulge in Jon’s pants. Sansa just knew they would end up marrying each other in the long run, but it still thrilled her to hear his choice of words. 

They half stumbled out of the cab and up to the dark little paradise that was their room. As soon as their door closed behind them, they began shedding each other’s clothing and fell into bed. 

“What do you want, love?” Jon asked softly, his hot breath against her neck.

“I just need you,“ Sansa sighed. Jon went to his knees on the floor, pulling Sansa’s body to the edge of the bed. He drunkenly ate her out, it wasn’t as smooth as he usually was but it still gave Sansa the lustful high he always seemed to give her. Her body trembled and came apart with an orgasm.

“You taste so sweet, my Sansa,“ Jon said, kissing her inner thighs.

“Mmm, I need to taste you but I’ll wait til after you fuck me.“

“Fuck. How do you want my cock in you tonight, baby?“ Jon was making his way up her body, kissing and licking at her salty flesh.

“I want to be bent over again.“ In a swift movement, Jon grabbed her hips and flipped her around so she was on her knees. He gently pushed her shoulders down so her chest and face were against the bed and her ass high up in the air. “Mmm, just like that,” she purred. She felt him ease himself into her pussy and build up to a rhythm. She moaned his name and felt that high come upon her again as he pulled his cock out almost completely before quickly sliding it fully back into her. “Spank me, baby.” Jon lustily groaned and spanked each of her ass cheeks, making Sansa cry out and rock back on Jon’s dick harder and faster.

“Oh, God, Sansa,“ Jon breathed and slid out of her. She flipped over and shimmied down the bed, between his knees, until her head was under his cock and she took it in her mouth. His cum ran down her throat as she looked up at him. Once he was spent, he collapsed onto the bed. “You’re perfect,” he sleepily sighed. 

The next morning Sansa groggily opened her eyes. She was wrapped in Jon’s arms and she could feel a hangover coming on.

“Morning, love,“ Jon muttered and kissed the top of her head.

“Morning, baby,“ Sansa said and kissed his chest.

“Remember how you wanted to elope last night?“ he teased her.

It all came rushing back to her mind. “Oh God,” Sansa laughed. “Can you blame me? Love made me crazy.”


	14. Call It What You Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I do not own any of the lyrics, characters, or images...
> 
> Call It What You Want by Taylor Swift
> 
> My castle crumbled overnight / I brought a knife to a gunfight / They took the crown, but it’s alright / All the liars are calling me one / Nobody’s heard from me for months / I’m doing better than I ever was, ‘cause
> 
> My baby’s fit like a daydream / Walking with his head down / I’m the one he’s walking to / So call it what you want, yeah / Call it what you want to / My baby’s fly like a jet stream / High above the whole scene / Loves me like I’m brand new / So call it what you want, yeah / Call it what you want to
> 
> All my flowers grew back as thorns / Windows boarded up after the storm / He built a fire just to keep me warm / All the drama queens taking swings / All the jokers dressin’ up as kings / They fade to nothing when I look at him / And I know I make the same mistakes every time / Bridges burn, I never learn / At least I did one thing right / I did one thing right / I’m laughing with my lover, making forts under covers / Trust him like a brother / Yeah, you know I did one thing right / Starry eyes sparkin’ up my darkest night
> 
> My baby’s fit like a daydream / Walking with his head down / I’m the one he’s walking to / So call it what you want, yeah / Call it what you want to / My baby’s fly like a jet stream / High above the whole scene / Loves me like I’m brand new / So call it what you want / Yeah, call it what you want to
> 
> I want to wear his initial on a chain round my neck / Chain round my neck / Not because he owns me / But 'cause he really knows me / Which is more than they can say, I / I recall late November / Holdin’ my breath / Slowly I said, “You don’t need to save me / But would you run away with me?” / Yes 
> 
> My baby’s fit like a daydream / Walking with his head down / I’m the one he’s walking to / So call it what you want, yeah / Call it what you want to / My baby’s fly like a jet stream / High above the whole scene / Loves me like I’m brand new / So call it what you want, yeah / Call it what you want to
> 
> Call it what you want, yeah / Call it what you want / To

## Sansa - October 2018

Sansa, Arya, Margaery, and Catelyn parked their car in the parking lot of Rattlesnake Lake after getting their hair and makeup done. Just over 30 miles outside of Seattle, the lake, the hiking trail to the ridge, and all of it’s wilderness was breathtaking. It was the perfect background for the Stark family photoshoot. Catelyn had been complaining that they hadn’t had proper family pictures since the kids were little; taking the hint, the kids pooled together and hired a photographer for a photoshoot as a Christmas present for their parents, early enough so that Cat could use a picture for this year’s Christmas card. Sansa had suggested they use Rattlesnake Lake as their backdrop; she and Jon took their two huskies, Lady and Ghost, there to hike a lot and the beauty awed her each time. She even talked the family into hiking up the 2 miles to Rattlesnake Ledge to have the sweeping views of the lake and trees beneath them.

“Ah, all of the beautiful Stark girls!“ Ned called out as the girls walked towards the lake, carrying their dresses in their arms. He, Bran, and Rickon were standing by the water’s edge with the photographer and her assistants as Robb tried to corral a 1 year old Ben. They were all dressed in their suits so the girls took their turns in the portable changing tent to put on their dresses. Catelyn decided light grays for the girls and darker grays with white shirts for the boys. She thought it would go well with the pop of green from the surrounding trees and the dark water of the lake. She wanted drama and beauty so she forced everyone to get fancy, Sansa and Margaery had no problem with this. Sansa slipped on her flowy, very light gray dress; when the wind blew, there would definitely be drama in the way it flowed. She absentmindedly straightened her delicate “S” necklace. It was the one she had received as a bridesmaid gift from Margaery. It was supposed to stand for Sansa. It could even stand for Stark. But privately, in Sansa’s own mind, she liked to think it stood for Snow. 

“Gendry just texted, said he and Jon will be here in 30 minutes,” Arya shouted as she changed inside the tent. Jon had to finish something important at work, so he figured Gendry and him could meet up with them and let the Stark’s have their own time for pictures before they joined in. Sansa couldn’t wait to see him in the perfectly tailored suit she had picked out for him. 

  


The photographer took shot after shot of the family in front of the lake. When she felt like she had gotten plenty, she grouped Robb, Margaery, and Ben for their own family pictures. 

Sansa stood, gazing up at the ridge, feeling at peace. She had come so far. She hadn’t given a thought to Petyr, Ramsey, or Joffrey for the past year. She was doing better than she had ever been. She didn’t need someone to save her, she did it on her own. And now she had the love of her life. She never thought she’d be able to trust a man outside of her family. But then there was Jon, and she trusted him like her brothers. He indulged her girlish fantasies, he enjoyed her silliness. Just the previous day, she had been bugging him to build a silly blanket fort with her in the living room. She eventually went out to run errands and when she came home, Jon was peeking out from the blanket fort he built for her. She crawled into the cozy place, finding the floor padded with layer after layer of blankets, throw pillows everywhere, and tiny fairy lights strewn about. He made love to her in there, slowly and sensuously, the fairy lights looking like sparkling stars in the darkness. He respected everything about her, he really knew her. The men of her past faded to nothing when compared to him. Jon loved her like she was brand new, like she hadn’t been damaged before, like she had never hurt him. Her best decision was coming back to him.  _At least I did one thing right_ , Sansa thought to herself with a small smile.

Sansa watched Robb’s little family of three pose perfectly, like they were in a gorgeous magazine editorial. Suddenly a big, knowing smile spread across Robb’s face as he looked past the family. Margaery also seemed to grow ecstatic while she looked in the same direction. 

Sansa spun around and saw Jon. He looked like he belonged on GQ cover, looking like a daydream in his suit while walking towards her, head down and one hand in his pocket. He reached her, lifted her chin with his free hand and kissed her. It was a slow, loving, romantic kiss that made Sansa melt. In one quick moment, his lips were gone and she opened her eyes, finding Jon down on one knee. He took her left hand in his and pulled out a stunning vintage ring from his pocket.

“Sansa, you are the love of my life. You make me so happy and whole. I would be honored if you would grow old with me as my wife. Will you marry me, my love?“  Sansa could faintly hear the clicks of the photographer’s camera, she could feel the excited presence of her family. But all she could see was Jon and his gray eyes gazing up at her like she was all there was in this world.

“Yes! Of course, Jon!“ she exclaimed with a wide smile. Jon’s relieved smile made her lightly giggle and he slid the beautiful ring onto her finger. He came back up, she threw her arms around his neck and wrapped her in his arms as a happy tear rolled down Sansa’s cheek. Her family’s cheers sounded so distant as she soaked in the feel of her soon-to-be husband.

“I love you so much, Jon“ she whispered in his ear.

“I love you more than anything,“ Jon whispered back and then kissed her with that same melting kiss.

## Jon

Jon had never felt happier. He finally did it and the love of his life was wearing his ring. When he got out of the car and saw her standing by the lake, her dress flowing gently in the breeze, he almost froze, she was almost too perfect. He shoved his hand into the pocket and fiddled with the ring inside of it as he pulled up his courage and walked towards her, his head down as he silently repeated to himself to be brave. But she said yes, an emphatic yes, and he had nothing to worry about. He slipped his mother’s ring on Sansa’s dainty finger. When Jon went to talk to Ned and Catelyn and ask for their permission to marry their daughter, they enthusiastically said yes and Ned pulled the ring out of his safe. Jon didn’t know the ring still existed but Ned held onto it for the moment Jon was ready. He asked for Robb and Margaery’s opinion on how he should propose. He already knew he wanted to do it at Rattlesnake Lake, the sparkling joy in Sansa’s eyes every time they went hiking there sold him on it. Margaery came up with the idea of using the family photoshoot. Jon thought it was perfect, Sansa would love having her family there and she would be wearing a beautiful dress with a professional photographer to capture the special moment. He asked Catelyn if she didn’t mind and she burst out crying, so happy that she’d be able to witness her little girl become engaged.

Now they were all congratulating them and Margaery and Catelyn’s happy tears were flowing. Margaery ran back to the car to grab makeup and fixed theirs and Sansa’s makeup.  

“This ring is gorgeous, Jon,“ Sansa said, gazing down at her hand.

“It was my mom’s.“ She looked up at him, new tears threatening to fill her eyes.

“Dammit, Sansa, I just fixed your makeup!“ Margery yelled as she worked on Catelyn.

Once they were ready, they put on tennis shoes, the girls gathered up the hems of their dresses and they began their hike up the trail. Every now and then they stopped to replace their footwear and pose in front of particularly beautiful forest greenery. 

They finally reached the top with its precarious ledge overlooking the beauty. The family did a few more shots before they separated into married couples. Jon held his hand out and brought Sansa up onto a boulder with him. He kissed her forehead and she smiled.

“You’re my everything,“ Sansa whispered up to him, looking up into his eyes as the photographer took shot after shot of them.


	15. New Year's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I do not own any of the lyrics, characters, or images...
> 
> New Year’s Day by Taylor Swift
> 
> There’s glitter on the floor after the party / Girls carrying their shoes down in the lobby / Candle wax and Polaroids on the hardwood floor / You and me from the night before, but
> 
> Don’t read the last page / But I stay when you’re lost and I’m scared / And you’re turning away / I want your midnights / But I’ll be cleaning up bottles with you on New Year’s Day
> 
> You squeeze my hand three times in the back of the taxi / I can tell that it’s gonna to be a long road / I’ll be there if you’re the toast of the town babe / Or if you strike out and you’re crawling home
> 
> Don’t read the last page / But I stay when it’s hard or it’s wrong / Or we’re making mistakes / I want your midnights / But I’ll be cleaning up bottles with you on New Year’s Day
> 
> Hold on to the memories, they will hold on to you / Hold on to the memories, they will hold on to you / Hold on to the memories, they will hold on to you / And I will hold on to you
> 
> Please don’t ever become a stranger / Whose laugh I could recognize anywhere / Please don’t ever become a stranger / Whose laugh I could recognize anywhere 
> 
> There’s glitter on the floor after the party / Girls carrying their shoes down in the lobby / Candle wax and Polaroids on the hardwood floor / You and me forevermore 
> 
> Don’t read the last page / But I stay when it’s hard or it’s wrong / Or we’re making mistakes / I want your midnights / But I’ll be cleaning up bottles with you on New Year’s Day
> 
> Hold on to the memories, they will hold on to you / Hold on to the memories, they will hold on to you / Hold on to the memories, they will hold on to you / And I will hold on to you
> 
> Please don’t ever become a stranger / Whose laugh I could recognize anywhere / Please don’t ever become a stranger / Whose laugh I could recognize anywhere

## Sansa - January 1, 2020, 1:00 AM

Sansa sat in the backseat of the vintage Rolls Royce with Jon’s arm around her, her head on his shoulder, and her hand in his free one. She kept replaying the memories of that night in her mind. She finally married the man of her dreams.

They had decided on a small, intimate ceremony in front of the water at Rattlesnake Lake. It was Jon who suggested they marry on New Year’s Eve, so he could start his new life with his wife in a new year. Instead of rushing through wedding decisions and finding a dress within less than 3 months, they decided to wait til the next year and Sansa took her time with every little detail to make it perfect. Twenty-five of their closest friends and family were there. Arya and Margaery by Sansa’s side and Robb and Gendry by Jon’s. Ned had tears streaming down his face when he saw what a beautiful bride his daughter made. He walked her down the aisle to “At Last”, squeezing her arm tightly to his side. The moment she took Jon’s hands and settled next to him at the altar, she felt like they were glowing and radiating love. His sweet vows brought tears to her eyes just as her vows did to him. They said their “I do’s” and their first kiss as husband and wife seemed to make all of their surroundings disappear.

Everyone loaded onto the party bus and it took them to the Stark’s house. Sansa could think of no better place for the reception, in the waterfront backyard and they had no 10 or 11:00 curfew like other venues. The wedding planners set up the reception beautifully, with big farm tables and chairs across the lawn. A large dance floor was placed in the middle and string lights crossed overhead throughout the backyard. More invited friends arrived and the party grew. After Jon and Sansa took pictures in the woods near the house, the DJ announced the newlyweds to loud cheers from their loved ones. Their first dance was like they were dancing on clouds. Her bouquet was caught by her very tall friend Brienne. Jon took off Sansa’s garter with his teeth and his friend Tormund nearly tackled guys to grab it in the toss.

The night wore on and soon everyone was counting down to midnight and the New Year. Glittery confetti rained down on them from poppers as their guests celebrated as they kissed.  _Hold on to these memories_ , Sansa thought to herself, replaying that scene in her mind like it was a movie.

They stayed and said goodbye to their friends as they began to slowly stream out. Finally it was just the Stark family left. Sansa showered them in hugs, thanking them profusely for putting together their perfect wedding. Jon took her hand and led her though the house towards the front door, Sansa could see the gold glitter tracked inside by guests on the hardwood floor. They passed a table covered with Polaroids of silly poses from their rehearsal dinner the night before. 

Jon helped her into the vintage Rolls Royce, got in beside her, and the driver took off for their hotel where they would spend their wedding night. Tomorrow they would be leaving for their honeymoon in New Zealand. They drove along the dark roads towards Seattle and Sansa thought about their future. She’s always had a bad habit of reading the last page of whatever new book she reads. There was a part of her that wished she could do that in her life with Jon, see them in old age, living in love for a lifetime. But then she came to realize that she wanted to take the long road and be surprised as they lived their lives. The ups and the downs, the easy times and hard, the mistakes and the proud moments, the kids. She couldn’t wait to start this new chapter of their lives together, whatever may come.

Jon suddenly squeezed her hand gently, bringing her out of her sweet reverie. She looked up at him and his eyes were shining in the dark. Even after all these years, he still looked at her with awe. He placed his hand under her chin to raise her lips and kissed her sweetly. 

“Are you ready for our life together, my wife?“ he whispered.

“For everything, my husband.“ She kissed him lightly. “You and me forevermore.“


End file.
